


Fogadj rám!

by Lauras07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampires, Werewolf Harry
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Egy különös fogadás köttetik sorsokat befolyásoló módon, csak azért, hogy bebizonyítsa a szerelem képes minden akadályt leküzdeni. A bétázás stoobie-nak köszönhető!





	1. Az ötlet

Voldemort, a Sötétség Őre, méregtől tombolva rontott be a Fényesség Mindenhatója, vagyis Dumbledore irodájába. A hatalmas lendület, amivel érkezett, csupán egy pillanatra tört meg, ugyanis a legfőbb hatalom éppen a hulahopp karikázás mélységeiben elmerülve, vadul körözött csípőjével, miközben az amúgy teljesen üres irodában hatalmas hangerővel bömbölt a zene, konkrétan a „Shut up and drive!”.   
Ezen látottak hatására egy másodperces késéssel, de azért a döbbenettől magához térve csak sikerült elüvöltenie magát úgy, ahogy eredetileg is tervezte:   
\- Dumbledore!  
\- Voldi! – nézett fel lelkesedéstől égő arccal. – Képzeld, percek kérdése, és megdöntöm a három órás rekordomat! Hát nem nagyszerű?  
A szavakra a sötét alak hangulata még mélyebb mélységekbe zuhant, melynek az ajtó hangos becsapásával adott tanúságot. További felesleges mondatokra egyelőre nem vesztegette idejét, inkább egyet csettintett, hogy némi rendet teremtsen a Dumbledore nevezetű káoszban. A zene erre egyből elhallgatott, és ezzel együtt a hulahopp karika is semmivé vált, majd következő lépésként az üres helyiségben fokozatosan jelentek meg a szokott irodai berendezések.  
\- Nem mondhatnám, hogy az – válaszolta a zavaró körülmények megszüntetése után. – Ismét megtetted, az én megkeresésem nélkül! – tért rá jövetelének valódi okára.   
A szakállas öreg a tőle megszokott, idegesítő derűvel válaszolt az elhangzott vádra.  
\- Legközelebb majd szólok, ha megint csúcsot akarnék dönteni. Nem is tudtam, hogy te is szeretnél csatlakozni! Micsoda csodás felfedezés! – jegyezte meg naiv örömmel, teljesen félreértve a helyzetet.  
\- Mi van?! – Értetlenül meredt az öregre, mert fogalma sem volt, miként jutott erre a következtetésre. – Kit érdekel a nyavalyás karikád? Ismét beleavatkoztál a kárhozatra ítélt lelkek büntetésébe!   
Dumbledore csalódottan fogta fel, hogy már megint a munka került előtérbe, azonban szerencsére még ez sem tudta kizökkenteni a hangulatból, főleg úgy, hogy lényegében rekordot döntött. Mit számít az a fél órácska, ami kellett volna még? Semmit!  
\- Ugyan! – legyintett kedveskedve a vöröslő szemű felé. – Azok a lelkek megtisztultak, így nem vihetted el őket.  
\- Egész életükben a sötétséget ismerték! Olyan nincs, hogy egyszer csak minden alól mentesülnek. Gyilkosság, kéjelgés, valamint egyéb vétkek miatt is hozzám tartoznak!   
\- Szerelmesek lettek. – Dumbledore az újonnan megjelent irodai felszerelések közül egy széket kiválasztva, kedélyesen huppanva helyet foglalt, felkészülve ezzel egy hosszúnak ígérkező csevelyre.  
Voldemort kezdeti indulata még barátságosnak volt mondható a mostani fellángolásához képest. „Megölöm”, döntötte el azonnal. „Senki sem fog rájönni... sőt, hálásak lesznek nekem, ha végzek ezzel a...” Ezen gondolatok közepette már hívta is elő a sötét energiákat, hogy aztán azokat útjukra bocsátva ölje meg a Fényesség bárgyún mosolygó képviselőjét, akinek sajnos mindig is valami hihetetlen szerencséje volt, mert éppen, mikor elindult volna a végzetes energianyaláb, az ajtón felhangzott egy határozott kopogás.   
„Rohadt nagy mázlija van”, állapította meg Voldemort, mert most már tényleg nem vonhatta ki a forgalomból az öreget. „Azonban lesz még következő alkalom...” nyugtatta magát, miközben a szobába belépett maga a megtestesült higgadtság, azaz Perselus Piton.   
\- Perselus! – kiáltott fel örömködve Dumbledore. – Mi szél hozott ide? Csak nem titkos hulahopp rajongó vagy? – kíváncsiskodott reménykedve.  
Az újonnan érkező arca meg sem rezdült; végül is volt már ideje hozzászokni főnöke furcsaságaihoz… Igaz, mostanában egyre jobban kezdte érezni, hogy ideje lenne szabadságra menni, méghozzá egy nagyon hosszúra.   
\- Hoztam az újjászülető lelkek névsorát, és... – közölte jövetele célját, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést.   
\- Az enyémek is köztük vannak? – csapott le azonnal a bosszús alak.  
Piton jeges tekintettel meredt a láthatóan a dühkitöréshez közeli állapotban lévő Voldemortra, és magában megjegyezte: „Ismét megmentettem Dumbledore-t. Milyen kár...”  
\- Állítólag a szerelem miatt mentesültek bűneik alól, de én nem hiszek ebben a maszlagban! Azonnal követelem vissza őket, vagy az egyezségünk megszűnik létezni, ez pedig jól tudjátok, mit jelent...  
\- Nem kell mindjárt háborúval fenyegetni, Voldi! – szakította félbe a szóáradatot Dumbledore. – Az igaz, hogy az általad követelt lelkek sok mindenért felelősek, de végül megtalálva a másikat jobb emberek lettek, és...  
\- Megölték egymást! – vágott közbe Voldemort leplezetlen haraggal.   
\- Nem volt más választásuk, üldözték őket. Nézd csak meg életük utolsó emlékét, ugyanis ez volt az a pillanat, mikor jogot kaptak a második esélyre – ajánlotta fel megértően a lehetőséget, majd egy fényes gömböt feldobva, szikrázó ragyogással vetült fel az elmúlt életek utolsó eseményei.

_„Egy szerelmespár áll szoros ölelésben, miközben tudják, hogy perceik meg vannak számlálva, hiszen ha üldözőik megtalálják őket, minden bizonnyal végeznek velük. Senki sem árulhatja el büntetlenül a szervezetet, amihez életüket kötötték.  
\- Túlélheted – szólal meg váratlanul a férfi. – Annyit kell csak tenned, hogy azt mondod, erőszakkal vittelek el. A főnök megérti...  
\- Nem – szakítja félbe a lány türelmetlenül. – Nélküled nincs értelme az életnek.  
Ajkuk a mondat végén egy utolsó, heves csókban forr össze, aztán a kezükben tartott fegyvert egymás felé fordítva számolni kezdenek:  
\- Egy, kettő...”_

A fény a teremben megtörik, ahogy az emlék elenyészik.   
\- Két önző ember egymást választotta. Ezzel pedig hatalmasat léptek önmagukhoz képest.  
\- Szerelem? Kit érdekel?! – horkantott fel megvetően a sötétség hitetlen őre. – A lelkeimet akarom!   
Dumbledore elgondolkodva ráncolta szemöldökét, hogy aztán egy másodperccel később szeme elégedetten villanjon a szobában lévőkre.   
A két alak pedig akaratlanul is ugyanarra gondolt. „Eszébe jutott valami. Már csak ez hiányzott!”   
– Tehát, nem hiszel ebben a fenségesen csodás érzelemben?  
– Nem – tartott ki álláspontja mellett Voldemort.  
– Hm… akkor fogadjunk!   
– Mi van?   
– Egyszerű. Ajánlok egy fogadást, ami mind a kettőnk számára megoldást nyújt a problémára, amibe kerültünk. Én hiszek a szerelem erejében, ezért nincs kétségem. A lelkek egymáshoz tartoznak, így bizonyosan mindig ez fog történni velük.  
– Vagyis meghalnak? Az már biztos! Ha rajtam múlik, akkor ebben nem lesz hiba – hangzott el baljóslatúan a fenyegető ígéret.  
\- Nem! – tiltakozott sietősen a másik fél, hogy pontosítsa a helytelen megállapítást. – Hanem egymásba szeretnek őszintén és önfeláldozó módon! Mivel nem szándékozom visszaadni őket, te viszont, kedves Voldemort, mindig olyan makacs vagy, ezért csak azáltal tudom bizonyítani az igazamat, hogy gyakorlatban követheted nyomon az eseményeket.   
A Sötétség Őre egy pillanatig fontolgatta az ajánlatot, hogy aztán szája gonosz mosolyra húzódjon.   
Rendben, de a feltételeimet el kell fogadnod.  
\- Fel...  
\- Uram – szakította félbe az azonnali beleegyezést Piton. – Előbb jó lenne megismerni, mik azok a feltételek.  
\- Igaz is! – értett egyet heves bólogatással kísérve Dumbledore. – Mihez is kezdenék nélküled, Perselus? – pislantott hálásan a vékony alak felé.  
\- „A nem sok mindenhez” megfelelő válasz a kérdésedre – szólalt meg erre gúnyolódva Voldemort. – Ha belemegyek ebbe az elvetemült fogadásba, én választom ki a helyet, ahol újjászülethetnek, valamint a körülményeket szabadon alakítom...  
\- Várjunk csak – szakította félbe kimérten Piton. – Semmi beleszólásunk nincs abba, hogy a sorsuk miként alakuljon? Ez így elfogadhatatlan!   
\- A főnököd mondta, hogy a szerelem mindenek felett; hát most itt az idő, hogy kiderüljön, mennyire helyes ez a meglátása. Figyelemmel kísérhetitek az eseményeket. Ez az első és utolsó ajánlatom számotokra.  
\- Azonban...  
\- Hagyjad, Perselus – szakította félbe egy vidám hang a kezdődő tiltakozást. – Igaza van. Én ajánlottam Voldinak a fogadást, amivel bizonyíthatom, mekkora erőt is jelent a szerelem.  
A Sötétség teremtményének agyában létezése óta milliomodik alkalommal ötlött fel az újabb tökéletes gyilkosság, amivel ki lehetne iktatni ezt a vígan korzózó hülyét, aki ismeretségük óta számtalan módon kurtította meg már a nevét. Miért olyan nehéz megjegyezni a Voldemortot?!  
Azonban emiatt soha nem szólt egy szót sem, mert sejtette, ezzel csak még vadabb cselekedetek követnék egymást, így némán tűrte a dolgot. Most azonban úgy tűnt, ezzel a fogadással végre megfizethet minden sérelemért. Vörös szeme mélységes elégedettséggel telt meg a melengető bosszú gondolatára.   
\- A nyereményem pedig a két lélek, amik enyémek lesznek az idők végezetéig – jelentette be mohón igényét.  
\- Mi van, ha veszítesz? – érdeklődött Dumbledore.  
\- Az nem fordulhat elő! – érkezett egyből a határozott felelet.  
\- Rendben, de ha mégis tévednél, nekem elég lesz az is, ha elismered a szerelem erejét.  
Kelletlen bólintással adta a belegyezését a Sötétség bosszús őre. Ezt látva Dumbledore elégedetten összecsapva kezét, így szólt:  
\- Perselus, rád bízom a további feladatok elvégzését...  
\- Uram, én... – kezdte volna a tiltakozást Piton, azonban főnöke kitartóan mondta a magáét.  
\- …nekem most sürgős dolgom lesz egy ideig. A hulahopp már egész jól megy, de a limbó kifog rajtam! – Ezzel a felkiáltással vidáman integetve, fényes villanás kíséretében vált semmivé.   
A két különös lény döbbent dermedtséggel nézett egymásra, hogy felmérjék az „ellenfelet”. Az egyikük a biztos győzelem tudatában sötéten vigyorgott, míg a másik sápadt arca érzelemmentességével fejezte ki nemtetszését a dolgok alakulása iránt.   
\- Ide nekem azokat a lelkeket! – nyújtotta kezét Voldemort követelődzően. – Aztán majd értesítelek a fejleményekről.  
\- Azt már nem!   
\- Sejtettem, hogy ezt fogod mondani, ez viszont azt jelenti, elég hosszú ideig fogunk szorosan együttműködni.   
\- Úgy tűnik, Partner – értett egyet lemondó hangon a sápatag férfi. – Ahova mész, oda megyek én is, így mindenről pontosan tudni fogok.   
\- Ugyan, azért nem kell ennyire látványosan örülnöd! – jegyezte meg ironikus éllel a hangjában a követelődző fél.   
\- Ki mondta, hogy örülök? Jobb dolgom is lenne, mint ilyen piszlicsáré akciókra pazarolni az időmet.   
\- Ha a kezdet kezdetén nem avatkoztatok volna bele a MI hatáskörünkbe, most limbózhatnál te is a főnököddel! 

Dühödt tekintetük összekapcsolódott; az egyik mélyvörös, míg a másik sötétebb, mint a legsötétebb éjszaka, hogy aztán akaratlanul gondoljanak ismét csak ugyanarra: „Hosszú lesz ez az idő együtt ezzel a makacs szamárral.”   
\- Azzal nem megyünk semmire, ha egymásnak esünk – állapította meg végül kulturált hangon Piton. – Kezdjük el a kivitelezést.  
\- Igen, tehát ide akkor nekem a lelkeket.  
\- Már megint kezded?   
\- Én fogom kiválasztani a létsíkot, ahol újjászülethetnek. Fektessük le most a fő szabályt: a két lélek felett nem veted be a piszkos kis fény-trükkjeidet.   
Rövid habozás után az ajánlatra kapott válasz ekképp hangzott:  
\- Elfogadom a feltételt, a lelkek útját nem fogom befolyásolni, viszont a környezetükben szabadon tehetek, amit csak akarok. Az, hogy egyedül te alakíthatod az eseményeket, elfogadhatatlan, még ha Dumbledore bele is egyezett, én ezt így tarthatatlannak tartom, és míg meg nem egyezünk, addig a lelkek maradnak, ahol vannak, vagyis nálam.  
Patthelyzet alakult ki, és bár nem szívesen, de Voldemort tudta, engedni kell, mert így a bosszútól és a lelkeitől is búcsút mondhat.   
\- Megegyeztünk! – A rend kedvéért, hogy az önérzetén esett csorbát kiköszörülje, azért még hozzátette: – Ennyi engedményt tehetek, hiszen a győzelmem biztos.   
Az elbizakodott szavakra nem reagált a másik fél, mert felesleges elfoglaltságnak tartotta a vitatkozást. Inkább egy határozott kézszorítással pecsételte meg az alkut.   
\- Melyik szférában szándékozod elhelyezni őket?  
Egy vérfagyasztóan gonosz vigyor tűnt fel az amúgy kellemes vonásokkal rendelkező arcon.   
\- A KL5-ös síkon. Csodásan kedvező hely nekünk, Sötét Őröknek.   
Válasz gyanánt csupán egy lenéző mosoly tűnt fel a kifejezéstelen arcon, elrejtve vadul cikázó gondolatait. 

Az említett hely, amely Voldemort szerint ideális az újjászületésre a fogadás tárgyainak, a létnek egy olyan síkja, ahol a vámpírok és vérfarkasok kitartóan vívták pár száz éves harcukat. Az okok már rég feledésbe merültek, hogy miért ölik egymást veszett dühvel eme halhatatlan lények, és mostanra már csak a gyűlölet maradt meg, az viszont kézzel foghatóan. 

**Születés – de miért éppen a KL5-re?!**

Mind a két faj nagy meglepetésére az oly ritka gyermekáldás öröme érte el James Pottert, a farkasok urát, illetve Lucius Malfoyt, a vámpírvezért is. Egy sötét teliholdas éjszakán születtek meg az örökösök... két fiú, kiknek lelkeiért komoly küzdelem kezdődött el első lélegzetvételüktől. __

_Perselus Piton néma elismeréssel adózott Voldemort ezen húzására, mert nem elég, hogy ellenséges területen születtek meg a fogadás tétjei, de ráadásul azonos nemükkel nehezítve tovább az egymásra találásukat.  
A mindig komor arcon egy kósza mosoly tűnt fel, mert határozottan kezdte élvezni a küzdelmet, és úgy döntött, ideje megmutatni Partnerének, hogy nem hiába dolgozik egy örökkévalóság óta Dumbledore-nak, ezzel megvédve az öreget számos gyilkossági kísérlettől. Habár a két gyermek döntéseibe nem szólhat bele, az események alakulására hatással lehet, ez pedig olyan fegyver, amit okosan kell majd használni a megfelelő pillanatban; addig pedig csak egy dolgot tehet: kivárja azt a pillanatot._

**Kölyök idő – dolgozz sokat és jól céljaid eléréséért**

A gyermekek növekedtek, ezzel együtt pedig a gyűlölet is szívükben, hiszen nap-nap után csak rosszat hallottak a másik fajról. A két örökös feszülten várta annak az időnek eljövetelét, mikor végre összecsaphatnak az ellenféllel, azonban a nagykorúság elérése egy szinte halhatatlan fajnál hosszú időbe telik. Az évtizedek szépen pörögtek, ők pedig ezzel együtt egyre türelmetlenebbül várták, hogy végre azt tehessék, amihez csak kedvük támad. Legfőképpen megszabaduljanak a mindent látó szülői szemektől, aztán persze öldökölhessék gaz ellenségeiket.   
__

_Voldemort pedig ez idő alatt tevékenykedett, hiszen legfőbb célja az volt, hogy minél hamarabb a birtokába kerüljenek a lelkek; vagyis amint lehet, köszöntsön be rájuk az a bizonyos végső pillanat. Ennek eléréséhez a legsötétebb szívek mélyében elültetve a félelmet vagy éppen a mohóság csíráit, buzdítva a könnyen befolyásolható személyeket, hogy keressék fel azon teremtményeket, amik emberi mérce szerint veszélyesek és irtandóak.  
Ennek hatására megalakult az emberek azon csoportja, akik magukat Vadászoknak nevezve harcolni kezdtek ezen lények ellen. Kezdetben nagy veszteségeket szenvedtek, azonban mindig akadt újabb jelentkező az éppen megüresedett helyre, és viszonylag gyorsan felismerték a gyenge pontokat. A vámpírok, vérfarkasok és a többi különleges teremtmény ezzel együtt rejtőzködésre kényszerült, míg azelőtt viszonylagos nyugalomban élhették életüket._

_A Fény megbízott őre az akciókba nem avatkozott bele, hagyta, hogy Partnere tegye, amihez csak kedve támadt. Azt a pillanatot várta, mikor végre színre léphet, felvonultatva a lehetőségeit, amik az emberi vadászok megalakulásával adódott. Ez az idő pedig egyre közeledett._

**Haladék – egy új szövetség létrejötte**

A halhatatlanoknak van néhány gyengeségük, de csupán azért, hogy a halandók ne érezzék magukat annyira rosszul saját halandóságuk miatt. Az újonnan felbukkanó Sötét Lények Elleni Vadászok, röviden SLEV, gyorsan rájött, hogy a rettentő gyorsaságot több évszázados tapasztalatot meglehetősen ki tudják egyenlíteni némi napfénnyel, ezüsttel, esetleg fából készül karóval; ennek eredményeként pedig a természetfeletti teremtmények fogyni kezdtek, pedig számuk amúgy is gyér volt a közöttük húzódó konfliktusok miatt. Emiatt radikális megoldáshoz kellett folyamodni: békét kellett kötni, ha nem akarták, hogy fajtájuk kihaljon, mivel egyszerre elég egy ellenséggel küzdeni, és a veszteségük kezdett súlyos méreteket ölteni. Ezért James Potter és Lucius Malfoy több évszázados hadakozás után úgy határozott, találkozniuk kell.  
Ha valaki megkérdezte volna tőlük, hogy erre az ötletre mi vezette őket, soha nem ismerték volna be, de valójában nyugtalanító látomások kezdték el gyötörni őket, amiknek egy közös értelme volt: sürgősen szövetséget kell kötni, míg el nem vesztenek valaki igazán fontosat.   
Így egy csillagfényes estén, csapataikat hátrahagyva találkozott a két vezér, nem törődve családjuk rosszallásával. A helyszín egy temető volt, ami egyfajta szent hely volt mind a két faj számára, ahol tilos volt harcokat kezdeményezni.  
– Malfoy.  
– Potter – köszöntötték egymást ily módon az ellenfelek, majd némán várakozva néztek a másikra, hogy vajon melyikük veszi először a fáradságot, hogy megtörje a kínos csöndet. Végül a farkasok ura döntött úgy, hogy ehhez a játékhoz ő már túl öreg, és ideje a lényegre térni.  
\- Az emberek által okozott veszteségek túlzottan súlyos méreteket öltenek, muszáj megerősödnünk.  
A jeges némaságba burkolózó alak a mondat végét hallva kéjes élvezettel vonta le a számára kedvező megállapítást.  
\- Tehát azért jöttél, hogy megadd magadat.  
\- Ne nevettess! A helyzet a ti oldalatokon is ugyanaz. Az elmúlt évben legalább két fészketek odaveszett.   
Lucius Malfoy mindennél jobban szeretett volna tiltakozni, vagy legalább megvetően horkantani erre, de aztán eszébe jutott az előző nap meghalt vámpírcsalád, akik hozzá fordultak, menedéket remélve. Néha van idő a büszkeségre, de vannak pillanatok, mikor félre kell tolni az olyan ellenérzéseket, amit egy rühes vérfarkas vált ki egy tiszta vérű vámpírból.   
– Igaz, az emberek SLEV csoportja olyan buta babonákban hisz, hogy MI, vámpírok, ember vért iszunk – mondta undorodva a karcsú alak –, akkor már inkább egy koszlott farkasból innánk!   
A szavakra a másik vezérben is feléledt a düh, ezért ekképp válaszolt:  
– Rólunk, farkasokról is hasonlókat vélnek. Szerintük embereket eszünk, de akkor már inkább egy rohadt vérszívót ennénk meg, legyen bármilyen rágós is!  
Ellenségesen meredtek ezután egymásra, aztán egyszerre állapították meg:  
– Nehéz lesz fenntartani a békét.  
Egy percig töprengve bámultak egymásra, és ugyanarra a következtetésre jutottak, melynek Lucius adott hangot:  
– Biztosíték kellene...  
– …hogy a többiek is elfogadják a harc felfüggesztését – folytatta James elgondolkodva a megkezdett mondatot. – Milyen kár, hogy nem lányod született! – állapította meg csalódottan. – Habár a gondolattól is rosszul vagyok, hogy veled kerüljek rokonságba, de egy házasság lehet ideiglenes is... – A mondatot félbehagyva, gondolatban folytatta tovább: főleg, ha az egyik fél elhalálozik váratlanul. – Ráadásul egyesített haderőnk már elbírna az emberekkel.  
– Mintha ez az ötlet nekem nagyobb örömet okozna – motyogta az orra alatt l elgondolkodva a másik fél. – Ellenben, amit mondasz, nem ostobaság – ismerte el kelletlenül  
– Miért? Mégis van egy lányod?   
– Jól tudod, hogy nincs.  
– Akkor most miről beszélünk?  
– A fiaink által fogjuk biztosítani a szövetségünket.  
James egy pillanattal később kapcsolva, felháborodottan kiáltott fel:  
– Megőrültél?! Ez biztos a napfénymentes időszakoknak köszönhető... még hogy a gyermekeink...  
– Ugyan, ez megszokott dolog.  
– Ezer évvel ezelőtt tényleg az volt! – morogta a fekete hajú férfiú dühödten. – Azóta viszont van elég nőstény, hogy ne kelljen ilyesmihez folyamodni! Ráadásul két külön fajhoz tartozunk, akik veszettül utálják egymást!  
– A veszettségre ti vagytok hajlamosak – szúrt egyet a vérfarkason Lucius.  
– Hallottam ám! – ragadta meg James a másik fél selyem felöltőjét.   
– Ébredj már fel, Potter! – sziszegte haragtól fuldokolva a sápadt alak, miközben lerázta magáról a férfi kezét. – Ha még mi sem tudunk dűlőre jutni, mit vársz a többiektől?! Utálhatjuk egymást, akár még harcolhatunk is, de nem a nyilvánosság előtt! Félre kell tennünk az ellentéteinket, és meg kell oldanunk a problémánkat, amit a SLEV okoz. Ez pedig áldozatokat kíván, nem csak tőlünk, hanem a gyermekeinktől is.  
James maga is tudta, hogy az átkozott vámpír jól beszélt. Nem akarta nyíltan elismerni a szavakban rejlő igazságot, ezért miután kezdeti dühe csillapult, csak annyit mondott:   
– Nehéz lesz Harryt rábírnom. A nagykorúsága már túl közel van...  
– Azt hiszed, Dracóval nekem könnyebb lesz? – tette fel a költői kérdést Lucius elkeseredetten. – Néha olyan...  
– …makacs – fejezet be a mondatot segítőkészen James saját gyermekére gondolva. - Kölykök!   
– Alig töltötte be a kilencvenet, de már ellent mer mondani – jegyezte meg csöppnyi elégedettséggel.   
– Ne is mondd, az enyémmel is csak a gond van! 

Különös egyetértéssel meredtek a másikra, ami meglehetősen furcsa volt a közös múltjukat tekintve, de néha rendkívüli megoldások kellenek egy probléma kezelésére. Ez pedig most határozottan egy olyan pillanat volt, amikor el kellett fogadniuk, hogy határozatlan ideig jó képet vágnak a nyilvánosság előtt a vámpír-farkas szövetséghez.  
 _  
Voldemortnak, bár nem vallotta volna be, de tetszett neki, ahogy Partnere a Fény piszkos trükkjeit bevetve gyakorolt hatást a környezetére, vagyis a két vezér „békéje” nem egészen a véletlen műve volt. Határozottan jónak találta a létrejövendő házasságot, amivel, úgy vélte, talán felgyorsulnak az események, melyekre már kilencven évet várt. Igaz, az idő számára relatív volt, de azért nem akarta egy örökkévalóságig húzni a dolgot. A hatására megalakuló SLEV bár kezdett egész ügyes lenni az irtás terén, de ha az a két forrófejű ifjú egy helyen és időben lesz, akkor már csak idő kérdése, mikor végeznek egymással. Így nem kell várni tovább az emberi eredményekre, elég, ha a házasság létrejön, azután már csak végezniük kell egymással.  
Arra pedig, hogy a szerelem nevében a lelkek ismét egymásra találjanak, a Sötét Őr hangyányi esélyt sem adott... hiszen figyelemmel kísérte a fogadás szereplőinek fejlődését, ezért pontosan tudott egyből két okot is, amiért nem következhet be az esemény:  
1.Mind a kettő kedveli a nők által okozott örömöket.  
2.Utálják egymás létezésének a tudatát is.  
Ergo ebből szerelem nem lehet!   
A házasság létrejöttével már csak idő kérdése, hogy valaki meghaljon; jobb esetben mindkét érintett, és akkor végre az övé lesz ismét a jogtalanul elkobzott lelkek feletti tulajdoni jog. Egy feladata van mostantól kezdve: várni türelmesen és figyelni az eseményeket, hiszen a sakkjátszma elkezdődött.  
Perselus Piton hasonló gondolatokkal szemlélte az eseményeket, habár célja messze különbözött az alkuban résztvevőéktől. Őt a munkája iránti elkötelezettség buzdította, hogy a fogadás eredménye végül a Fényességnek kedvezzen. Legalábbis, ha megkérdezte volna bárki is, mi hajtja, ezt vallotta volna... azonban mélyen legbelül élvezni kezdte a küzdelmet, amit igazán pezsdítőnek érzett annyi évszázad monotonitása után, hiszen végre méltó ellenfele akadt vagy legalábbis közel járt hozzá, hogy az legyen. _

Egy házasságot megszervezni röpke két nap alatt lehetetlen feladatnak tűnik, viszont mivel jelen esetben egyik félnek sem voltak olyan extra kívánságai, mint például torta vagy esetleg a meghívók minőségére vonatkozó követelmények, így lényegében csupán egyetlen aprósággal kellett a szervezőknek bajlódniuk; mégpedig magukkal a házasulandókkal.   
Az új szövetségesek hazaérve megfontoltan először a párjukat vonták be a tervbe, akik meglepő módon pozitívan álltak a kezdeményezéshez, mivel jó ideje elegük volt már az állandó harcból. Valójában előre örültek, hogy némi szünet következik be a végtelen küzdelmek sorozatában. Ráadásul, mivel férjeik külön hangsúlyozták az „ideiglenes” szót, így tudták, a leendő unokákról sem kell végleg lemondani, csak szépen meg kell várni, míg némileg rendeződik ezzel az új keletű SLEV bagázzsal a dolog, aztán kereshetnek a fiuknak egy igazi párt, aki minden kétséget kizáróan a lányok táborát fogja erősíteni. Miután a feleségeiket sikerült maguk mellé állítani, jött a nehezebb rész.   
Lucius Malfoy a gyakorlóteremben találta meg fiát, aki éppen partnerét dobta át a terem túlsó végébe, hogy aztán sebesen illanva a nyakánál fogva felemelje Az ifjú győzelme láttán az apát büszkeség töltötte el, mert egyetlen örököse minden szempontból méltó volt a Malfoy névre. Bár sejtette, hogy Draco először tombolni fog, de biztos volt abban, hogy aztán lecsillapodva megérti eme szövetség fontosságát.   
– Fiam, beszélnünk kell – akadályozta meg a további edzést, ami már amúgy is a végéhez ért; legalábbis az egyik résztvevő számára.

Eközben James Potter is éppen egy szem sarjával igyekezett közölni, mennyire fontos szerepet is kapott a béke fenntartásában. Az ifjú halhatatlanok hasonló érzésekkel néztek leendő szerepük elébe, amihez egyáltalán nem fűlt a foguk. Azzal még ki tudtak valahogy egyezni, hogy bizonyos ideig egy férfihoz lesznek kötve, de a másik részét már nehezebben tudták elfogadni. Egy vérfarkas és egy vámpír maradjon csak együtt hosszabb távon, és ott előbb-utóbb vér fog folyni, bármilyen nemes cél érdekében is kellett eljátszaniuk a házasságot. Minden résztvevő tudta jól, nagyon gyorsan le kell zárni az emberi veszélyforrást, mielőtt még az ifjú halhatatlanok idő előtt végeznének egymással. 

Két nap múlva, telihold éjszakáján a szent temető kápolnájánál egy násznépnek álcázott kisebb haderő gyűlt össze. A fiatalok életükben ekkor találkozottak először... és nem voltak egymástól túlzottan elragadtatva.


	2. Esküszöm

**Egy házasság kezdete – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

Eljött hát ez az átkozott éjszaka, és bármennyire is érzem a Hold vonzását, nem feledhetem: kötelességem egy olyan útra vezetett, ahova szabad akaratomból soha nem szándékoztam volna eljutni. Akármerre nézek, mindenhol ott vannak azok a sápatag alakok, furcsa, idegen illatukkal. Titkolom ellenérzéseimet, legalábbis egészen addig úgy vélem, míg apám figyelmeztetően a fülemhez hajolva nem súgja:  
– Uralkodj magadon. Közel kerültél az átváltozáshoz, nem harcolni jöttünk.  
Nem válaszolok, mivel nem vagyok egészen biztos a”nem harcolni” részben. Szeretem a szüleimet, a falkámat, és tisztában vagyok eme színjáték fontosságával; mégis, a gondolatra, hogy akár pár percnél többet is töltsek egy megvetendő vámpír közelében, elfog az öldöklési vágy. Furcsa visszafogni természetes kényszereimet, és tisztán érzem, mindenki küzd a maga démonjaival; ki több, ki kevesebb sikerrel.   
– Innentől egyedül kell folytatnod az utadat… a szertartás rövid lesz, tekintve a körülményeket.  
Ismét csak nem reagálok. Rendíthetetlenül haladok tovább, miközben az utamban lévők félrehúzódva engednek. Egyenesen előre meredek a kápolna előtti területre, ahol mindkét faj szent képviselői várakoznak jöttemre, illetve egy karcsú alak, kinek válláig leomló, ezüstös haját az esti szellő lágy játékkal cirógatja.   
Lépteim, ha lehet, tovább lassulnak, de így is odaérek leendő „páromhoz”. Nem is nézek rá, mikor mellé lépek, hiszen még a látványát sem kívánom. A vámpír jelenlétemet figyelmen kívül hagyja jelezve hozzám hasonló érdektelenségét az események alakulása iránt, és némán várjuk, hogy a szertartás kezdetét vegye. Ki hitte volna, akár egy héttel ezelőtt is, hogy hivatalosan esküdni fogok? Én aztán biztos nem! Házasodni sem akartam még vagy kétszáz évig, hiába erőltette a dolgot Ginny. „Harry, amint nagykorúak leszünk, házasodjunk össze” – kérlelt, szinte állandóan.   
Hát, Ginny, édes, ebből már nem lesz semmi... egy ideig biztos nem – állapítom meg gúnyosan.   
A rítus kezdetét veszi. Szinte már vicces, ahogy a vámpír, illetve a vérfarkasok szent szövegei szinkronban hangzanak el, aztán eszembe jut egy csöppet sem vidám észrevétel. A szertartás után nálunk egy csókkal tesszük hivatalossá a kapcsolatot! Utálkozva csukom be a szememet, mivel most a látszat a cél, ezért mindennek igazinak kell tűnnie, vagyis, hogy eszméletlen módon beleestem a vámpír hadúr fiacskájába, akit még soha nem is láttam... és most ezt szerelmetes csókkal kell igazolnom. Látszólag mindenki elfogadta ezt a képtelen esküvőt, vagy csak elegük volt már a vérrontásból – vélem. Ezt esélyesebbnek érzem, mint a képtelen „szerelem ereje” nevű izét, amit Apám levágott a falka tagjainak, akik meglepő módon egyáltalán nem mutattak túlzott ellenállást. Igaz, volt egy kis hőbörgés, de ez is csak inkább a látszat kedvéért - túl sok veszteség ért minket az elmúlt évtizedekben, és valóban nem engedhetünk meg többet, ha fenn akarunk maradni.   
Ezen gondolatok közben érünk el a nevetséges fináléhoz, amikor már ténylegesen rá kellene néznem a vámpírra, akit hogy is hívnak...? Valami D betűs, ebben biztos vagyok... Diego, Dave, Datolya – ja, ez biztos nem, mert ez egy gyümölcs.   
Sürgető helyzetem ellenére szám széle megremeg a visszafojtott nevetéstől. Most fogadok párommá valakit, és még a nevét sem tudom! Elmondták többször is, de valamiért pont a kritikus pillanatban sikerült teljesen elfelejtenem.   
– Most halljuk Harry Potter szavait, aki a nyilvánosság előtt fejezi ki érzéseit.  
Kiszámított lassúsággal fordulok a másik felé, hogy aztán belenézzek a valaha látott legszürkébb szempárba, ami igazán dühösen villan fel. Erre pedig eszembe jut végre ennek az átkozottnak a neve! Legalábbis azt hiszem, közel járok a megoldáshoz.  
– Dragon Malfoy, a párom lettél, én pedig tied. Védeni... – magamban – hörögve ejtem ki a következő szavakat, melyek igazi kínt okozva törnek fel belőlem – szeretni foglak. Veled lettem egész, és általad élek majd örökké.   
– Dracónak hívnak, te címeres hülye – sziszegi méregtől emésztve esküm után.

**Egy házasság kezdete – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

Ez a hülye még arra sem képes, hogy egy nevet megjegyezzen! Legszívesebben a földet törölném fel ezzel a kutyával, akihez ki tudja, meddig leszek hozzá kötve. Ha rajtam múlik, akkor hamarosan temetést tartunk... Fogaim, melyek az erős érzelmektől megnyúlnak, szám sarkába mélyednek erre a lehetőségre. Nyugalom, hidegvér; végül is Malfoy vagyok – ismételgetem magamban, mert az, ahogy emiatt elveszítsem az önuralmamat, elképzelhetetlenül nagy szégyent jelentene. Mióta mellém lépett, először vagyok hajlandó szemügyre venni az idiótáját, és határozottan nem tetszik, amit látok. Egy ereje teljében lévő vérfarkas – állapítom meg lenézően –, akiből süt az önbizalom és az a fene nagy „én vagyok a világ közepe” tudat. Röviden: egy igazi barom. A nevetséges fogadalma elmondása után egyszerűen nem bírom megállni, hogy ne közöljem vele ama tényt, miszerint a nevem nem Dragon.  
– Dracónak hívnak, te címeres hülye.  
– Ezt mondtam én is, szívi – vigyorog rám. – Rajtad a sor, Draco – hangsúlyozza ki a nevemet.  
Megölhetném most? – merül fel bennem a reményteli kívánalom. Sajnos, egyelőre ez nem kivitelezhető... Egyszer majd biztosan, azonban gyilkolás helyett most rajtam a fogadalomtétel sora, aztán a véglegesítés, aminek a gondolatára elfog az émelygés.   
Arról nincs tudomásom, hogy a korcsok miként fejezik be a szertartásukat, hiszen meglepő módon nem gyakran hívnak meg rá vámpírokat, de nálunk bizony ez egyfajta rituálé. Párunk vérét vesszük, hogy ezután végleg lemondjunk a vérpótló szerek és az állati vér íztelen valójáról, és eztán már csak egymásért éljünk; szó szerint. Ezt a részt inkább passzolom. Valószínűleg apám is egyetértene velem, hogy eme pillanatot ugorjuk át, de sürgősen. Az ötlet, hogy számmal érintsem leendő „társam” napsütötte bőrét – hogy aztán a vérét vegyem… hát, nem éppen melengető érzelmeket ébreszt bennem. Komoly erőfeszítések árán préselem ki a szükséges szavakat, melyekkel véget vethetek a színjátéknak, legalábbis egy időre:  
– Harry Potter, vérem benned, és a tied bennem kering. Egyek leszünk a mai éjszakától fogva. Táplálékod, társad és védelmeződ leszek, amíg éjszaka létezik e Földön.  
Egy hosszabb tincsemet ígéretem közben arcomba fújja a szél, amit megszokott mozdulattal simítok fülem mögé, eztán feltűnik, hogy azok a különös zöld szemek elsötétülve ragyognak fel. Furcsa... csak nem átváltozni akar? – suhan keresztül rajtam a kérdés. Végül elvetem az ötletet, mert ennyire amatőr nem lehet, és kedvetlenül sorolom tovább esküm szent részleteit. A végére érve remélem, megúszom ennyivel, viszont elhangzik az utasítás mindkét faj spirituális képviselőitől:  
– Szentesítsétek a fogadalmatokat!  
Ettől elvesztve az irányítást önmagam felett, megvetően horkantok fel:  
– Ezt inkább ki... – kezdek tiltakozni, de váratlanul egy erős szorításban találom magamat.  
Arra még van időm, hogy felfogjam „párom” szándékát, de a megelőzésre nincs esélyem. A rohadék meg fogja tenni. Forró ajak tapad rám, és a tiltakozástól résnyire nyílt számon keresztül egy kutakodó nyelv tör be. Akaratlanul állapítom meg, hogy a dög... egész jól csókol, és valahol mélyen talán még élvezném is; viszont csak az én feltételeim szerint, valamint az is erősen visszavesz a vonzalomból, hogy egy vérfarkas dugja a nyelvét a számba. Mivel a szemtanúk száma jelentős, nem húzhatok be neki egy hatalmasat, de van más fegyverem is, nem csak az öklöm. Szemfogaim a dühtől – ugyan, mi mástól? – megnyúlnak, és ezzel sikerül a kutakodó nyelvet megharapnom. Fájdalmas szisszenés a válasz miközben a karok szorítása enged körülöttem. Azzal azonban nem számolok, hogy így az esküm véglegesítéséhez szükséges vér birtokába jutok.   
Ehhez foghatót még nem kóstoltam. Pillanatnyi gyengeségem szerencsére észrevétlen marad, mert dühödten taszít arrébb, és mikor tekintetünk újra találkozik, már ismét önmagam vagyok... látszólag, míg észre nem veszem tettem következményét.   
Ajkán egy kis vérpatakocska csorog lefelé, amit megvetően törölne le. Ezt nem engedhetem. Egy pillanattal előbb érek szája széléhez, mint ahogy ő tenné. Féltő gonddal itatom fel ujjaimmal a cseppeket – véletlenül se vesszen kárba –, hogy aztán lenyaljam onnan. A pillanat magával ragad ismét, így undorodó pillantását utólag észlelem. A harag egy hulláma újult erővel támad fel bennem, de nem csak iránta; saját cselekedetemtől sem vagyok éppen maradéktalanul boldog. Fojtott hangon csupán ennyire telik:  
– Most mit nézel? Vámpír vagyok!   
Választ nem is várva hagyom magam mögött eskünk helyszínét. Arcom nagy valószínűséggel semmiféle érzelmet nem tükröz, ahogy megközelítem a „násznépet”.   
_  
Voldemort elégedetten vigyorgott a kivetítő által sugárzott képekre, majd társa felé fordulva megosztotta vele végkövetkeztetését.  
– Ügyes húzás volt tőled ez a „szövetség”, ezt el kell ismernem. Egy hét múlva azonban így is végezni fognak egymással.  
Nem sok hatást ért el, mivel Perselus valami sóhaj-morranás keverékét produkálva, oda se figyelve, az asztal fölé görnyedve merült el a jegyzetelésében.  
A legszívesebben bosszúsan rázta volna meg Perselus Pitont, csak hogy végre valami érzelmi reakciót mutasson, azonban inkább további beszéddel, mint nyers erővel akart rá hatni.  
– El fogjátok veszíteni a fogadást. – Ezen kísérlete ismét eredménytelenül zárult, mivel a megszólított továbbra is kitartóan írt, egy pillanatra sem zökkent ki a menetéből   
„Engem senki sem vehet semmibe!” – horgadt fel a düh a Sötét Őrben, s hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, orvul elvette a tollat, mire az az éjsötét tekintet végre rá irányult.  
– Vannak fontosabb feladataim is, mint ez a hülyeség. Az, hogy a fogadást megnyered-e, még kérdéses.  
Miközben beszélt, egyre közelebb hajolt, s már csak centik választották el őket, majd kihasználva az ezzel okozott zavart, egy óvatlan pillanatban kecsesen ki is kapta a jogtalan kezekből íróeszközét.  
– Amúgy pedig – motyogta, miközben ismét a papír fölé hajolt –, jobban is figyelhettél volna az eseményekre. Talán a túlzott elbizakodottság okozza a vakságod. Egy hét múlva inkább egy ágyban fognak kikötni... az a csók nem formalitás volt.   
A nyugtalanító közelségtől magához térve dühödten válaszolta Voldemort:  
– Viccelsz? Gyűlölik egymást! Láttad Potter reakcióját, mikor Draco a vért nyalogatta az ujjáról.  
Perselus egy lesajnáló pillantást vetett rá, majd úgy határozott, ideje indulni. Tapasztalatból tudta, a közelében maradva nem fogja tudni befejezni rendkívül fontos teendőit, amik eléggé megszaporodtak Dumbledore szabadságra menetelével, aki még mindig a limbó vagy ki tudja már, azóta minek a rejtelmeiben mélyedt el.   
– Hé, most hova mész? – csattant fel Voldemort ingerült hangon, észlelve a másik távozni akarását.   
– Dolgozni. Szörnyű, de egyeseknek azt is kell!   
– Nem mehetsz el... Fogadjunk, hogy nekem lesz igazam!  
A magas, karcsú alak papírjait magához ölelve a kijárat felé sétált, és még ez sem állította meg. Az ajtót kinyitva egy pillanatra visszanézett, s csak annyit mondott:  
– Nem hazardírozom.   
Voldemortot az elmúlt évtizedekben jobbára szórakoztatta a másik nyakassága, de voltak olyan momentumok is, mint az iménti, mikor legszívesebben megfojtotta volna. „Mit értett azon, hogy nem figyeltem eléggé?” – töprengett el, elterelve kezdődő indulatait. Soha nem tartotta jó ötletnek, ha a düh, hatalma alá vonva, irányította lépteit. „Lehet, csak félre akar vezetni... csapda lenne, amivel ki akar játszani?”   
Ezen gondolatok közepette elismerte, hogy Dumbledore megfelelő partnert osztott mellé a fogadás részleteinek ellenőrzéséhez, mivel a kezdeti könnyű menet lassan kezdett egyáltalán nem olyan egyszerű lenni, mint elsőre gondolta. „Mit láthatott abban a csókban, amit én nem?!”   
Szerencsére soha nem volt az a könnyen elbizonytalanodó fajta, így kis idő elteltével meggyőzte magát, hogy Piton csupán egy elvetélt kísérletet tett a győzelme feletti öröm elhomályosítására.   
– Szép próbálkozás volt – dünnyögte maga elé.   
Ennek ellenére úgy döntött, ideje utánanézni pár hátráltató tényezőnek... hiszen ártani nem árthat._

**Meglátni, és... – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

A többiek körében állva vígan vedelve – bár nem mutatom – egyre csak azon töprengek, mi is történt velem, mikor "szentesítettem" a frigyet. Azt hiszem, az okra már kezdek rájönni, túl a sokadik koccintáson - mindenről azok az ezüstös hajtincsek tehetnek. Egyszer csak valamiért esztelen módon vonzónak kezdtem találni a haját igazgató vámpírt. Valószínűleg valami vérszívós trükkjét vetette be. Más magyarázata nem lehet, mert ÉN a LÁNYOKAT szeretem; nem egyet, hanem mindegyiket... alacsony, gömbölyű, barna, szőke, nekem mindegy, a lényeg, hogy a nő kategóriába tartozzon Na már most, minden kétséget kizáróan, akire egyetlen egy pillanatig vágytam, férfi volt.   
Ez pedig ijesztő, de akkor ott egyáltalán nem taszított, sőt, többet akartam belőle, még sokkal többet, mint amire ott lehetőségem volt. Aztán persze a kis tetű megmutatta valódi természetét; a fogaival olyan mélyen marta meg nyelvem, hogy ellökve magamtól erősen aggódtam a meglétéért. A következő megmozdulása hozta el a Mennyet és Poklot, amitől kétséget kizáróan tudatta minden jelenlévővel, hogy mi... egy vámpír, aki látható élvezettel nyalta le ujjairól véremet, és én kívántam őt, még úgy is, hogy nyelvem fájón lüktetett. Utáltam is magamat, mert rá nézve olyanra vágytam, amitől inkább undorodnom kellett volna. Elborzadás helyett, azonban nyelvének kínáltam volna fel bármelyik testrészemet, hogy tessék, kóstolgassa még, amim csak van.   
Ez volt a pont, amikor már nem tőle, hanem saját magamtól kezdtem félni. Ennyire nincsenek elveim? Ilyen könnyedén félredobom utálatomat? Csak azért, mert csókolni vágyóan finomnak látszik az a sápadt fehér bőr?! Életemben először kételyt éreztem, és nem tetszett. Nem akartam soha többé a párom által jelentett verembe beleesni. Soha többé! – fogadtam meg, miközben tekintetünk találkozott.   
– Most mit nézel? Vámpír vagyok! – közölte velem ridegen, érezve tekintetem súlyát.   
– Látom – válaszoltam leplezetlen borzalommal.  
Hogy ki iránt éreztem így? Nem tudom. Megvetettem magamat és újdonsült felemet is. 

Az esküvő további részletei homályba vesztek ezután. Rémlik, hogy Draco elsuhant mellettem a saját fajtájához húzva, míg én falkám biztonságát választva merültem el a tobzódásban. Emlékszem némi lagymatag gratulációra és a furcsa zavarra, ami csak nagy nehézségek árán tűnt el, de végül néhány korsó jó erős alkohol elérte, hogy felülemelkedjek az eseményeken. Végül már nem is találtam semmi furcsát abban, miszerint csókolni vágytam a nem is oly rég még ellenszenves alakot. Ez csupán bosszúállás volt a részemről! – nyugtattam magam kissé támolyogva, úgy három órával később.   
Furcsa egy bosszú, de attól még az volt, efelől most már kétségem sincs.. ami meg netalántán megmaradt előző őrületemből, azzal egyszerűen nem kell törődni.  
– Harry – csapnak erőteljesen vállamra, kiszakítva gondolataimból. – Én... hukk… gratulálok. Az asszony... bocs... a pasid nagyon… – Ron részeg merengéssel keresi a megfelelő szavakat, aztán megtalálva lelkesen folytatja. – Nagyon... férfias – röhögi el magát a végén.  
– No igen, ez már bizonyos – felelem bódultan –, de azért szép, és... – a rend kedvéért azért megjegyzem a tényt, amitől még most is fájdalom nyíllal a nyelvembe – harapós fajta.  
Vöröslő barátom helyeslően bólogatva egészít ki.  
– Meg állati jó feneke van! – teszi hozzá bugyuta vigyorral, félelem nélkül.   
– Aha, észrevettem – értek egyet, aztán felfogva a szavak jelentését, rögtön ragadom is meg a gallérjánál fogva. – Mit mondtál?!   
A körülöttünk lévők szerencsére túlzottan elmélyednek a tivornyában, így fel sem tűnik nekik, hogy legjobb barátomat éppen a gallérjánál fogva emelem magasba.  
– Semmit! – javítja ki rögtön tévedését, életét féltve. – Mármint a párod egy páratlan példány... végül is, a TIÉD – közli zavartan heherészve.  
– Jó a megállapításod, és erről ne feledkezz meg többé, ha jót akarsz! – jelentem ki birtoklón.  
Azzal nyugtatom alkoholtól tompult gondolataimat, hogy amit az imént tettem – vagyis lényegében majdnem darabokra téptem egy kölyökkori havert –, nincs semmi jelentősége. Hiszen mindenki előtt Dragon... vagyis Draco Malfoy az én igazi párom, aki hozzám tartozik, ennek megfelelően nem engedhetem, hogy valaki más stírölje azt, ami az enyém.   
– Eskü, nincs többé fenékemlegetés – emeli karjait védekezően a magasba. – Most már letennél, kérlek?  
Ekkor veszem csak észre, hogy fél kézzel továbbra is a föld felett tartom. Zavartan engedem el, mire Ron bosszankodva igazgatja meg zilált ingét.   
– Szinte ki is józanodtam – jegyzi meg vádlón, aztán közel hajolva, érdeklődve kérdezi meg: – Te, ezek a vérszívók egyáltalán nem szoktak bulizni?   
Átsandítva a terep vámpíros oldalára, ahol az új rokonság látható undorral tekint felénk; már amelyik hajlandó rá. A többség, köztük Draco is, inkább hátát mutatva beszélget.  
– Fennhéjázó bagázs.  
Lenéző szavaim közben már keresem is a következő megnyitni való hordót, míg barátom egy fontos dologra hívja fel figyelmemet.  
– Még ha egy vérszívó is, ezzel a házassággal nagykorú lettél. Azt tehetsz, amit csak akarsz... vagyis a házasság keretein belül – javítja ki magát.  
Furcsa érzés, mikor egy barátod jobban látja a helyzetet, amibe kerültél, mint te magad. Egyrészt zavaró, hogy más vezet rá a megoldásra, másrészt pedig fantasztikus, mert ezzel egy teljesen új lehetőség kerül elérhető közelségbe. Ennek örömére hevesen megölelem Ront, aki kelletlenül nyögdécselve fogadja.  
– Harry... tudom, hogy jó pasi vagyok, meg minden... – nyöszörgi karjaim között – azonban van egy rossz hírem: nem vagy az esetem, és csupán barátként tudok rád gondolni. Szóval, eressz már el!   
– Nem tetszem? – nézek barna szemébe megbántottan. – Összetörted a szívemet, teljesen – panaszkodok játékosan.  
– Ami nincs, azt nem lehet összetörni – közli velem, miután végre kiszabadul a fogságból. – Amúgy pedig jó lenne, ha nem a tényleges pasid előtt ölelgetnél.  
Tekintetemet ezután a már jól ismert irányba fordítom, és a minket elválasztó távolság ellenére is tisztán látom a jeges ragyogást párom ezüstös szemében. Alig észrevehetően biccentek, majd távolabb megyek az ünneplő rokonoktól. Ron kérdésére, hogy hova is indulok, csak annyit mondok:  
– Dolgomra.   
További zsörtölődésével nem törődve haladok tovább, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy életem értelme hamarosan csatlakozni fog.


	3. Közös érdek

**Első megaláztatások – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

 

A farkasok mindig is értettek a tivornyákhoz, és ezt most élőben is tapasztalhatom. Közben hálát adok az égnek, hogy anyám, valamint a többi nőt védelmi okokból nem hoztuk magunkkal. Hiszen esküvő helyett akár vérontás is lehetett volna. Így legalább megkímélték a lelküket a látványtól, amit egymásba kapaszkodó, néhol vonyító alakok jelentettek volna számukra. Tekintetemmel akaratlanul keresem meg páromat, aki már a sokadik korsót hajtja fel az általuk hozott hordóból.   
Kissé lenyugodva még mindig nem értem, mi történt velem - esetleg valami átkozott farkas-trükköt vetett be? Még nem hallottam róla, hogy rendelkeznének ilyen képességekkel, de amit tenni akartam, az sem éppen jellemző rám. Akárhogy is nézem, a támolygó, bugyután nevetgélő Potter egyáltalán nem a megszokott típusom… vagyis távolról sem egy törékeny, védelemre szoruló szépség. Ráadásul férfi! Ennek ellenére a vére magával ragadott, és még többet akartam belőle. Az emlékre akaratlanul is ajkamba mélyed a fogam, mert a vágy nem kívánt módon tölt el újra; pontosan úgy, mint nem is oly rég. Ettől pedig meglehetősen erős düh uralkodik el rajtam, mert cselekedeteimet én irányítom, és nem ez a furcsa vágy. Megvetően fordulok el, és mélyedek el inkább társaim beszélgetésében, akik a következő SLEV elleni összecsapást tervezik, és nem azon témáznak, hogy mennyire kellemetlen szituációba is keveredtem. Legalábbis én ezt hiszem; egészen addig, míg Blaise, mint barátom, feljogosítva nem érzi magát, hogy a következő szemtelen kérdéssel forduljon felém:  
– És milyen a házasélet? – dönti romba a reményt, miszerint tehetnénk úgy, mintha a „házasságom” nem is történt volna meg.  
Megvetően vonom fel egyik szemöldökömet, miközben végignézek a kíváncsiságtól égő arcokon:  
– Lehetne kevésbé férfias – válaszolom kelletlenül.  
– Legalább valami lányos külsejű hímet kaptál volna... – mondja együtt érzően. – Azért majd iszol belőle, nem? – Válaszomat meg sem várva felel magának. - Én innék. Még ha csak egy kutyáé is, de végre igazi vért ízlelni, az maga lehet… Megkóstoltad, éreztem a levegőben az illatát. Milyen volt?  
Hangja akaratlanul fullad el a gondolatra, és valahol megértem… hiszen a vérpótlóra és állati vérre létezésünktől fogva rákényszerültünk, ezért kivétel nélkül mindenki várja azt a percet, mikor megismeri másik felét, hogy aztán megízlelhesse a boldogságot. Én is így voltam – egészen eddig –, és közben azért lelkesen kutattam a nőt, aki feléleszti az ösztönt, mellyel hozzá akarnám magamat láncolni. Pechemre, hiába lettem nős, ennek ellenére is maradhatok diétán - nem mintha vágynék annak a vérére. Emléke mégis éget, és önmagamra haragudva, lefitymálva felelem meg a kérdést.  
– Megnyugtatlak, nem valami nagy élmény… teljesen íztelen, ha már így rákérdeztél. Mit is várhatnánk? – teszem fel költőien a kérdést, mielőtt folytatnám. – Végül is csak egy farkas.  
– Valóban? – érdeklődik rögtön egy másik társam is. – Pedig az illata nagyon finom volt!  
Akaratlanul ökölbe szorítom a kezem, és nagyon behúznék mindenkinek, aki már most nyíltan ácsingózik a társamra. Ez az, ami észhez térít. Mit számít, ha vére másokat is csábít? Harry Potter nem az igazi választottam, hanem a kényszerű szövetség velejárója.   
– Felőlem szárazra is szívhatjátok, nem érdekel. – Hangosan kimondva mindjárt sokkal jobban érzem magamat.  
– Azt hiszem, erről már lekéstünk - szólal meg Blaise. – Ahogy látom, jobban kedveli a vörös, szeplős típust.   
Társam irányába fordulva a látottakra egy arcizmom sem rándul, pedig dühtől fortyogó, kitörésre kész vulkánnak érzem magam. Hogy mer megalázni a barátaim előtt? – zakatol bennem, ahogy látom, milyen hévvel szorítja magához azt a másikat. Ez való hozzá – állapítom meg megvetően.  
Bosszúságom csak egy dolognak szól: annak, hogy barátaim előtt mutatja meg ízlésficamát, ami rám nézve sértő, és szinte sajnálom ezt az átkozott békét, mely arra kényszerít, hogy nyugton maradva figyeljek.  
Na végre, elengedted – állapítom meg gúnyosan az események alakulását szemlélve, mikor is a kis vörös, tiltakozása eredményesnek bizonyul, s megszabadul a Harry Potter nevezetű baromtól.   
– Draco.  
Hallom, hogy szólongatnak, de mikor válaszolnék, váratlan erővel találkozik a tekintetem az imént becsmérelt alakkal, aki mintha üzenni akarna valamit nekem.  
Nézem távolodó alakját, és bár nincs nagy kedvem hozzá, tudom, követni fogom.  
– Draco – ismétli Blaise. – Nyugi, te százszor jobb vagy, mint az a vörös kretén!   
– Mi van? – meredek rá felháborodottan. – Ez most hogy jön ide?  
– Azt hittük, zavar...   
Felháborodottan nézek végig a jól ismert arcokon, majd mikor észlelem némelyik sajnálkozását, azon mód közlöm velük a véleményemet.  
– Hülyék vagytok?! Egy FARKAS miatt? Nevetséges még az ötlet is.  
Aztán magára is hagyom a társaságot, mert azért minden ellenére is érdekel, mi jár annak az idiótának a fejében. Gyorsan magam mögött hagyom házasságkötésem helyszínét. A táj békésnek tűnik az éjszakában, a Holdat egyetlen felhő sem takarja el... gyönyörű. Éjszakai teremtményként én csak a Holdat ismerem, ez az én „Napom” és valahol bánom, hogy a valódi napsütést soha nem élvezhetem maradéktalan következmények nélkül. Sétálni a napfényben, csak egyszer... Ez egy olyan kívánság, ami soha nem valósulhat meg, mert az egyet jelentene számomra a halálos ítélettel. Miért is jutott eszembe ez az egész? Aztán viszonylag gyorsan megértem, miként is merült fel bennem ez a pillanatnyi vágy. Egy vérfarkassal való házasság már elengedőnek bizonyul ahhoz, hogy öngyilkossági terveket fontolgassak. Nagyszerű!  
– Végre ideértél! – szakítják félbe csöppet sem szórakoztató meglátásaimat.  
Egy fának dől, maga a megtestesült nyugalom, és megkérdőjelezem az iménti részegségét, pedig jómagam láttam, hogyan, mennyit ivott egészen idáig.  
– Mit akarsz?   
– Mit akarhatnék a páromtól? – kérdez vissza sejtelmes mosollyal, majd így fojtatja. – Nem akarsz szabad lenni?   
Ezzel most őszintén meglep, és kizökkent a szokott érzelemmentességemből.   
– Szabad vagyok már most is.  
– Ugyan, ne hazudj! – lép közel hozzám, miközben szeme vadul villog. – A házasságba volt beleszólásunk?   
Kérdése teljesen felesleges, mert bár valószínűleg ugyanúgy nem akartuk ezt az éjszakát, nem tehetünk ellene semmit, mivel nagykorúságunkig a szülői szóval szemben minden halhatatlan esélytelen. Fogalmam sincs, mit láthat rajtam, de elégedetten folytatja.   
– Ez az egész egy színjáték, és a végén mind a ketten hazamehetünk, hogy aztán továbbra is tegyük azt, amire csak utasítanak, és miért? Azért mert megtehetik! Jót akarnak, de mégis megkötnek olyasmivel, amit nem akadályozhatunk meg.  
Szavait hallgatva saját eltitkolt kétségbeesésemet érzem... utálom még a gondolatot is, hogy valami közös lehet bennünk, mégis azonos a problémánk.   
– Én is így vélem – válaszolom töprengően. – Mire akarsz kilyukadni?  
– Legyen valós! – ragadja meg a vállamat.  
– Szóval ennyire tetszem? – tudakolom gúnytól csöpögő hangon. – Azonban a válaszom: ebben az életben soha!  
Előfordult már létezésem során, hogy vissza kellett utasítanom nem kívánt közeledéseket, de egyetlen alkalomnál sem fordult még elő, hogy szó szerint a képembe röhögtek.  
– Bocs, de egyszerűen – kér elnézést fulladozva a röhögéstől –, zabálni valóan nagyképű vagy – jegyzi meg nevetgélve, mire én válasz gyanánt lenéző megvetéssel söpröm le rajtam nyugvó kezeit.   
– Talán, ha egyesek pontosan meg tudnák mondani, mit is akarnak, akkor kaphatnának egy normális választ is. Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy az időmet pocsékolom veled!   
Indulnék is vissza, viszont észlelem még időben, hogy ebben akadályozni akarna, ezért kecsesen lépek oldalra, hogy aztán rögtön karját megragadva lerántsam a földre. Meglepetten bámul rám, miközben elégedetten állapítom meg, hogy végre ott van, ahova való. Mielőtt esélye lenne felkelni, máris rajta termek, megragadom a nyakát, szoros bilincsben tartva őt a helyén, a sárban. Könnyedén lefognám akkor is, ha ellen akarna állni, azonban semmi ilyet nem tesz. Fojtogatásom ellenére nyugodtan fekszik, és szemében különös csillogás figyelhető meg. Szokatlan reakciójával nem törődve adom ki dühömet, mely csókja óta emészt.   
– Hagytam eddig, hogy hozzám érj az engedélyem nélkül, azonban a türelmem a végére ért. Soha, ismétlem, soha többé ne merészelj megérinteni, különben egy végtaggal kevesebb áll majd rendelkezésedre. Értve vagyok?  
Nem ijesztem meg túlzottan a vakmerő farkast, és a helyzethez csöppet sem illő módon tűnik fel ismét, hogy a fű zöldje meg sem közelíti a rám tekintő smaragdok árnyalatát. Bosszúsan szorítom össze a számat, majd úgy döntök, ideje elhagyni a terepet. Ezen az éjszakán már túl sok nyugtalanító gondolat merült fel bennem, de mind közül a mostanit találom a legrosszabbnak.  
– Megértettem – szólal meg szorításom miatt kissé fojtott hangon –, nem nyúlok hozzád... csak ha úgy látom, hogy te is akarod.  
Utolsó szavaira ismét hatalmába kerít az esztelen düh, de nem engedhetem, hogy újra, megalázó módon az érzelmek vezessenek.  
– Addig vegyél levegőt! – jegyzem meg figyelmeztető éllel, miközben elengedem.  
Ezután már indulnék is vissza, mert teljesen feleslegesnek érzem ittlétemet. A dög azonban sietősen elém lép. Felhúzott szemöldökkel mérem végig; úgy tűnik, kedveli a földön való kiterítést.  
– Most mi van? Nem értem hozzád! – közli. – Rosszul indítottam, az én hibám. – Őszintén meglepődöm, mert nem olyannak tűnik, aki könnyedén beismer bármit is, ezért újult kíváncsisággal figyelek rá. – A házasságunkkal nagykorúak lettünk, ehhez azonban valódinak kell tűnnie a többiek előtt is – céloz finoman szüleinkre -, különben ott vagyunk, ahol eddig.  
– Azt akarod, hogy éljünk együtt, mint egy pár? – kérdezem leplezetlen undorral. – Hazudjunk?  
– Dehogy! – vágja rá rögtön, aztán némi kiigazítással folytatja. – Legföljebb egy egészen kicsit. Kinek ártunk ezzel? Végre szabadon harcolhatunk a SLEV ellen, senki sem küldhet kispadra, ha veszélyes a helyzet - amit kifejezetten utálok -, és rövid i ismeretségünk alapján az a meglátásom, hasonlóan érzel az „Ez túl veszélyes még neked, fiam!” mondatok kapcsán.   
Kimondta a varázsszót, aminek hatására már komolyan fontolgatni kezdem a vele való együttélést.   
– Gyorsan dönts, mit akarsz! – szólal meg sürgetően. – Hallom, hogy közelednek.  
Egy szemvillanás alatt határozva – őt is meglepve ezzel, de ennyi jár a pofátlansága miatt – rántom magamhoz tarkójánál fogva, hogy szánk vad csókban egyesüljön, melyet a kétségbeesés szül. Át akarná venni az irányítást egy pillanattal később, de nem engedem; a feltételeket mostantól én diktálom. Érzem, ellenére van ez a helyzet, ám mivel hamarosan „lebukunk”, nem küzdhet látványosan, így jó fiúként átengedi magát a rászabott szerepének. Helyes, ez a szerep való neki.   
– Mi a fenne...? – hangzik fel a döbbent kiáltás, mire megfontolt lassúsággal engedjük el egymást, szüleink hitetlenkedő pillantásával kísérve.

A látványt, miszerint fiaik bizalmas közelségben simulnak egymáshoz, Atyáik meglehetősen nehezen tudták felfogni. Aztán magukhoz térve a sokkból, gyanakodva fogadták ezt a váratlanul feltámadt „vonzalmat”, mégsem tehettek semmit, legföljebb hangosan kifejezték aggodalmukat, ezzel pedig nem igazán hatották meg a hálátlan fiatalokat.   
Sokkolt szüleiket hátrahagyva, kézen fogva visszatértek a többiek közé, ahol azonnal szemet szúrt mindenkinek a kapcsolatukban beállt változás. Akinek meg nem, annak szóltak. Különös módon ez a fordulat látványosan megtörte a jeget a két faj között, és az egészen addig elkülönülve „ünnepelt” eseményt Draco és Harry kettőse után már ténylegesen közössé vált. Ugyan is az ellenségeskedő felek hajlandóak voltak végre szóba állni a másikkal. Az első lépést volt nehéz megtenni, aztán rájöttek, hogy igazából fogalmuk sincs, miért is küzdöttek annyi éven át egymással...   
A farkasok titkon elismerték, hogy a vérszívók, ha félre tudják rakni lenéző magatartásukat, egész elviselhetőek.  
A vámpírok pedig a következő következtetést vonták le: a vérfarkasok jóval elviselhetőbbek, ha nem isznak, amúgy semmi különös gond nincs velük - és bizonyos határokon belül még a közönségességük elfogadható lehet.   
_  
Perselus Piton egy pillanatra félrerakta a munkáját, és bekapcsolta személyes kivetítőjét. Látva az események alakulását, elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy sokkal nagyobb hatást ért el a szövetséggel, mint várta._

 

**Beköltözés – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

 

A házba belépve egy jóval kisebb belső teret látok mint amihez szokva vagyok, de mivel szülőmentes, maga a megvalósult álom. Kabátomat a tökéletes szabadság tudatában dobom a közeli szék támlájára. Egy aprócska tarka macska oson be mellettem; érdeklődve néz körbe, valószínűleg egér után kutat.  
– A fogas veled szemben helyezkedik el.  
A tökéletes pillanatom tökéletesen el lett rontva, hiszen nehezékem szorosan a nyomomban haladva követ. Jeges közbeszólása megzavarja a percet, de nem adom fel könnyen.  
– Nem vagy az anyám titokban, ugye? – érdeklődöm gúnytól átitatott hangon.  
– Az ég mentsen meg ettől a tehertől – lép el mellettem Draco megvető felsőbbrendűséggel. – Tedd a kabátodat oda, ahova való, vagyis arra a több ágból álló micsodára, amit a gyengébbek kedvéért fogasnak hívnak.  
Szememet forgatom szavai hallatán Sokkal jobb lenne, ha nem a hátának vágnék képeket, de egyelőre ennyivel is beérem.  
– Nem rakom! – tartok ki gyerekes makacssággal.  
– Nem? – Elgondolkodva fordul felém, és valamiért nemigen vagyok elragadtatva arckifejezésétől. – Jól hallottad – közlöm magabiztosan, semmitől sem félve.   
Tiltakozásomat követően váratlanul felkapja a macskát, akiről a vita hevében már el is feledkeztem. Az rémülten nyikkan egyet, mivel eléggé megrázó lehetett neki, hogy egyik pillanatban még a földön nézelődött, most meg már egy biztos kéz szorítja magához. Draco kedveskedve simogatja a kis szőrmókot, de ettől valamiért kiráz a hideg, főleg, mikor észlelem szemének ezüstös villanását.  
– Elviselem a trehányságodat – közli teljesen váratlanul –, viszont cserébe tolerálnod kell az én „különcségeimet” is. Megegyeztünk?  
Baljóslatú gondolat ver gyökeret a fejemben, melynek hangot is adok.  
– Mit akarsz a cicával? Engedd már el! A szívbajt hozod arra a dögre!  
Szavaim nyomán egy hihetetlenül gonosz mosoly tűnik fel sápatag arcán, ami amúgy egész kellemes benyomást keltene, ha nem tűnnének elő a veszélyesen élesnek tetsző szemfogak.  
– Megszomjaztam - közli lágyan, majd kedveskedve vakarja meg a rémült macska füle tövét. – Egy időre elég lesz pár kortyocska...   
– Várjál csak! Hogy képzeled ezt? Ez egy MACSKA, te beteg állat! – foglalom össze felháborodottan a véleményemet, hogy aztán megkíséreljem kiszabadítani az állatkát, viszont balszerencsémre a vámpír hozzám hasonlóan gyors.  
Rohadt halhatatlan! – jegyzem meg, mikor második kísérletem is eredménytelenül zárul.   
– Az imént egyeztünk meg a különcségeink elfogadásáról – emlékeztet szelíd mosollyal, kecsesen kitérve a következő próbálkozásom elől is.  
Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, de sikerül sakkban tartania egy átkozott macskával! Döbbenetemnek nem adok hangot, inkább taktikát váltva sietősen a kabátom és a fogas irányába mozdulok.   
– Elégedett vagy? Igen? – érdeklődöm mogorván. – Most már akkor tedd le a túszodat!   
Megjátszott felháborodástól nagyra nyílt szemmel cirógatja tovább a cicát, aki szemmel láthatóan kezdi magát jól érezni ott, ahol van. A szerencsétlennek nincs egy csöpp életösztöne se – állapítom meg sajnálkozva.  
– Miről beszélsz? Cicc – hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait, a magasba emeli a tarka macseszt –, mostantól a házi cicánk.  
– Ellenőrizni fogom a meglétét minden nap! Ha nem lesz meg, akkor...   
– Tarts rendet, és nem lesz baja – közli kedvesen. – Gyerünk, Cicc nézzünk körbe, és válasszunk egy szobát magunknak! – lépdel tovább, egyedül hagyva a tökéletes pillanatom romjai között.

 

Kinek jutott eszébe ez az egész őrült együttélés? Bosszúsan harapok számba, mert eme nagyszerű gondolat az én agyamból pattant ki. Csodás, elköltöztem, de szabadabb nem lettem... ráadásul most már egy nyávogó döggel is zsarolni tudnak. A megmentési kényszerem eddig nem tűnt kezelendőnek, de ezután gyorsan ki kell gyógyítanom magamat ebből a gyengeségből. Fogadkozásom az adott pillanatban erősnek mondható, viszont még eközben is jól tudom, számos esetben fogok még emiatt lépre menni, amit Draco könyörtelenül ki is fog használni. Lassan kezdenék megnyugodni, de őfelsége magához szólít.  
– Édes! – csendül fel a gúnyos becézés, melyre válasz gyanánt kelletlen borzongás fut végig rajtam   
Sötét sejtelem tölt el, miszerint ismét egyezkedésre kerül sor, pedig még a mostanit sem hevertem ki.


	4. Akarod?

**Beköltözés – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

Sietősen hagyom magam mögött Harryt, mert az előbbi pillanat képei peregnek előttem, és ennek hatására közel vagyok ahhoz, hogy Malfoyhoz méltatlanul röhögésben törjek ki. Ez a hülye tényleg azt hitte, hogy megennék egy cicát?! Szám széle megremeg, de egyelőre még erősen tartom magamat, aztán figyelmemet új házi kedvencemre fordítom.  
– Nyugi, Cicc, nem ennélek ám meg – súgom a fülébe, aztán némileg módosítok. – Legföljebb vészhelyzetben, de hidd el, nagyon sajnálnám!   
A ház, amit rendelkezésünkre bocsátottak őseink, eddig pont a vámpír – vérfarkas konfliktus kereszttűzében helyezkedett el. A béke létrejöttével viszont ideálisan közel van mind a két bázisához. Az egyetlen negatívuma a mérete, tippem szerint jó, ha négy hálószoba akad az épületben, valamint erős a gyanúm, hogy nem fogja nekem szolgák hada hordani a vérpótló szeremet, amit ideje lenne magamhoz vennem. Fura módon a gyomrom undorodva rándul meg a várható íztől... Értetlenül állok meg, mert eddig még soha nem éreztem utálatot a szer iránt, ami képes csillapítani a szomjamat.   
Az apró cica elégedetten morran fel, mikor ujjaimmal egy érzékeny részt találok meg a nyakánál. Lenézve új kedvencemre, már tudom is, ki fogja elkészíteni az esti italomat. Számat gonoszkodó mosolyra húzom, és el is feledkezem az iménti kellemetlenségről.   
– Megtaláljuk az ideális szobát, aminél az egyetlen szempont, hogy minél kevesebb ablakkal rendelkezzen. Aztán következő programként ideje lesz Harryvel megbeszélni a konyhai teendőket is! Cicc, te vagy az én adu ászom – közlöm vele vidáman.

 

**Szülők – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

Kilépve a vámpírfészekből, lemondóan állapítom meg:  
– A szüleid utálnak!   
– Igaz – ért rögtön egyet Draco. – Azonban mindezt kulturáltan és tömény eleganciával teszik. Mi a gond ezzel?  
– Semmi, azon kívül, hogy nekem szól a megvetésük.  
– Mintha nem érdemelted volna meg! – érkezik fortyogóan a felelet. – Te felraktad az egyik legrégibb antik asztalunkra a lábadat!   
– Miért ne? Ha már úgyis egy utolsó bunkónak tartanak!  
– Felnagyítod a helyzetet! Különben is, nálad sem fogadtak éppen kitörő örömmel! Hallottál engem panaszkodni emiatt? Mit vagy úgy oda, hogy a szüleim nem kedvelnek? Én is utállak, mégsem sírsz emiatt! – veti oda csípősen, hogy aztán eltűnve az éjszakában minél előbb maga mögött hagyjon.  
Zavartan ráncolom a szemöldökömet. Való igaz, őseim meglehetősen fagyosan fogadták jeges szemű kedvesemet, igaz, némi érdeklődést is mutattak azért iránta. A Nap-allergiája különösen izgatta a fantáziájukat. Az est végére a gyanakvó vámpírja egyből azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy biztos meg akarják ölni. Tagadtam, még ha szerintem is volt benne némi ráció.   
Ez az egész „éljünk együtt” dolog több, mint zavaró, pedig még csak pár napja tart, és ebből kettő a családi látogatásra ment el. A mai éjszaka lesz elvileg az első nyugodt éjünk, amit jobban várok, mint kellene, pedig esélytelen, hogy pofonon kívül bármit is kapjak nagyképű kedvesemtől. Mi az, ami ehhez a vámpírhoz vonz? – merül fel bennem a kérdés sokadjára. Az elbűvölő modora? Esetleg sziporkázó humora? Egyik sem, hiszen semelyik tulajdonsággal nem rendelkezik az említettek közül. A tények a következők:

Elsőnek mindjárt ott a kegyetlen valóság, hogy férfi!  
 _Ellenérv: Egy nagyon szexi férfi._  
Másodjára: egy átkozott vámpír, a szövetség ellenére is nehéz ezen felülemelkedni.  
 _Ellenérv: Állati szexi volt, mikor a véremet nyaldosta le az ujjairól._  
Harmadjára: egy macskával zsarol!   
_Ellenérv: Egyelőre még él a cica, sőt a pofátlan dögnek egy nagyon szexi hálótársa is akad._

Ismét kilyukadtam a szexnél, pedig már kezd beteges lenni, hogy egyre biztosabban kaparom a falat miatta... pedig igazán nem tesz semmit, amivel ezt a hatást el kellett volna érnie nálam, azon kívül, hogy lenéz, és a megvetésével sújt állandóan. Lehet, titkon mazochista vagyok? – ötlik fel bennem a kétségbeesett kérdés.   
Inkább csak kielégületlen vagy – súgja egy hangocska. – Mikor is volt az utolsó alkalom?  
A válaszon töprengenem sem kell, mert esküvőm előtt tartottunk Ginnyvel egy forró búcsút. Oh, az a szenvedély, buja szőke fürtök...   
Szemem rémülten nyílik nagyra, majd fojtottan káromkodni kezdek, mert ezzel újabb szintre emelkedett önmagam megaláztatása. Most már álmodozom is róla, ráadásul mindezt nyílt terepen! Dühödt morgás tör fel belőlem, hogy aztán halandók számára elképzelhetetlen sebességgel hagyjak magam mögött minden egyes gyötrő gondolatot, mely mostanában mételyezi lelkemet. Képes lennék csak futni, akár a világból is hajlandó lennék. Aztán valami furcsát érzek. Gyengén, de azért érezhetően egy illatot sodor felém az esti szellő. Megállok egy másodpercre, mert agyam nem kapcsolja össze egyből a személyt és az illatot, de mikor egésszé lesz, gyorsabban kezdek szaladni, mint életem során valaha is. Szívem vadul ver, de nem a megerőltetéstől. Soha nem féltem még, de most pontosan tudom, hogy először tapasztalom meg a rémületet.   
Töprengeni sincs időm, ami bizonyos, hogy Draco Malfoy veszélybe került, és akár szüksége van rám, akár nem, én akkor is oda fogok menni, és ha valaki veszi a bátorságot, hogy ebben megakadályozzon, azt megölöm. Miért? Mert senki sem tarthat távol tőle.

 

**Aggodalmak és következmények – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

A helyzet, amibe kerültem, kellemetlen, viszont kiváló lehetőséget ad az elmúlt napok eseményein való töprengésre.  
Kezdjük mindjárt az együttéléssel, amivel bár akadtak problémák, de Cicc segítségével ezeket egész sikeresen ki tudtam küszöbölni. Lényegében nekem nincsenek nagy igényeim, így csak rendet kellett tartania ideiglenes „páromnak”, és nem túl sűrűn a szemem elé kerülnie. Mondhatni, boldog is lehetnék akár, viszont ott van az a „de”... képtelen vagyok enni. Egyszerűen nem tudom a vérpótlómat elfogyasztani. Először arra gondoltam, talán Harry készítette el rosszul, aztán rá kellett ébrednem, mikor magamnak szolgáltam fel a következő adagot, hogy bizony velem van a baj. Szégyen és gyalázat, kétségbeesésemben még Ciccel is próbálkoztam... szerencsére csúfos kudarcot vallottam. Legalább, ha étvágyam nincs, van egy macskám, gondoltam egynapos éhezést követően.   
Aztán rájöttem valami borzalomra, ugyanis a pofátlan farkas a szemem elé került, és én akkor ott annyira akartam őt - szárazra szívni, mint még soha semmit. Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélt akkor ott – később kiderül, hogy látogatóba kell mennünk hozzájuk –, mivel egyedül csak a nyakán lévő lüktető erecske kötötte le minden figyelmemet, és vérének emléke hevesen égetett; nem mintha nem tüzelt volna már eddig is. Ábrándjaimból a következő percben kirángatott, mivel azonnal vitt a családjához.   
Mondhatom, utálat volt első pillantásra a Potterek nagyjaival. Sajnos, az egyedüli hátulütő az volt, hogy az én családom is hallott erről a vizitről, így pedig harmadnap már hozzájuk voltunk hivatalosak, amihez egyikünknek sem volt túlzott kedve. Harrynek azért, mert ugyebár vámpírok vagyunk, és nekem is ebből az okból kifolyólag nem volt ajánlatos oda menni, hiszen egészen addig sikeresen elkerültem azon vámpírokat, akik jelentették volna Apámnak szemmel látható gyengülésemet - vagyis a mi szemünknek észlelhető változást. Tudtam, ahogy belépünk, szüleim is tudni fogják, hogy nem táplálkozom rendesen, és nem is tévedtem. Ennek következtében érkezésünket követően Apámmal meghitt kettesben kerültem, míg párom az én kifinomult eleganciával rendelkező édesanyámat szórakoztatta, meglehetősen eredménytelenül.  
– Nem eszel rendesen! – támadott rám Apám azon nyomban, hogy kellő távolságra kerültünk a „vendégtől”.  
– Csupán szükséges koplalás – válaszoltam kedélyesen.  
– Ugyan, minek? – érkezett azonnal a kérdés.  
Mivel az igazságot nem mondhattam ki hangosan, vagyis, hogy egyedül Harry Potter vére tud felcsigázni, hazudnom kellett, ahogy csak tudtam. Tehát nagyon jól. Ennek megfelelően így válaszoltam:   
– Az érzékeim ettől jóval élesebbek lesznek, ami nélkülözhetetlen a harcokhoz. Nem is tudtál erről?  
A felhúzott szemöldök, valamint a hitetlenkedő tekintet azt a gyanút keltette bennem, hogy bizony egy kicsit sem győztem meg.  
– Az az idióta Harry Potter a felelős a gyengülésedért, igaz? Nem enged rendesen enni! – hangzott el a valóságtól nem is oly távoli következtetése.  
Vállamat megvonva hagytam magára ezután dühöngő apámat, és tértem vissza a biztonságos nappali világába, ahol életem éppen az antik asztalunkra rakta fel a tappancsát, pofátlan vigyor kíséretében. Ezután – érthető módon – sietős távozásra került sor, mert a szövetség ettől a ponttól tényleg életveszélybe került. Mintha nem lettem volna kiborulva saját gyengeségemtől amúgy is, aggódó szüleim még emlékeztettek is rá, mikor titkon vérpótló szereket csúsztattak zsebembe, teljesen feleslegesen. Kiérve pedig Harry még rátett egy lapáttal, mikor rákezdett a „szüleid utálnak!” nevű nyomorára; a végére türelmemet vesztve hagytam magára, ott, ahol volt.   
Ebből adódott az est legkellemetlenebb része: fogságba estem, melyért kizárólag Potter a felelős.

– A fogait megtartjuk! – vihogott fel egy ápoltnak csöppet sem mondható alak.  
– Jól mondod! Kaphatunk érte egy kupa sört – értett egyet a második fogva tartó.  
Az ezüst háló, ami körülöttem feszül, az erőm maradékát is gátolja, ezért csak egyet tehetek: saját figyelmetlenségem miatt ostorozom magam, miközben a másik két alak azon tanakodik, melyik testrészemet is kellene még megtartani.  
Hogy történhetett meg ez velem?  
 _Nem tudom._  
Miért nem éreztem meg a szagukat már kilométeres közelségből? _  
Nem tudom._  
Miként szabadulok ki innét?  
Nem tudom.  
Ki a hibás? _  
Természetesen Harry Potter!_

A legfontosabb célom kiszabadulni, aztán elintézni a páromnak nevezett idiótát. Ehhez azonban szerencsétlen állapotomból kellene kivágnom magamat. Szemügyre véve a SLEV tagokat megállapítom, hogy valószínűleg testvérek lehetnek, mert erősen egyforma testszag árad belőlük. Valamint nem tűnnek túlzottan eszes fajtának… ezt kell kihasználni. Ahol nincs erő, ott van a szépség, aminél nincsen hatásosabb fegyver. Mivel tudok férfiakat csábítani? – merül fel bennem az akaratlan kérdés, hiszen eddig csak nőket szándékoztam ágyra dönteni. Eszembe ötlik Potter rám tapadó tekintete, mikor eskütételem közben a hajamat igazgattam. Úgy tűnt, nagy hatással volt rá… Lehet ennyire egyszerű? Miért ne?   
Ezen gondolatok közepette már nyúlok is a hajamat összefogó bőrszalaghoz és egy rántással szabadítom ki ezüstös tincseimet, amik lágyan omlanak végig vállamon. Elgondolkodva gombolom ki fehér ingem első két gombját, aztán végül egy harmadikat is kiszabadítok, így pedig már elég belátást engedek a kíváncsi tekinteteknek.   
A következő lépésem tervezgetésére nem jut időm, mert az elmélyülten tárgyaló felek eldöntve, mit akarnak tenni velem, felém fordulnak. Ezzel pedig kezdetét veszi a csábítás… Vagy pedig a halálom, amihez nincs kedvem, mert előtte valami nagyon fontosat kell végrehajtanom.

**Vér és egyebek – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

Megérkezve az erdő azon részéhez, ahova az illat vezetett, a bennem tomboló indulatok ellenére is megtorpanok a látványra. Az én mindig hűvös vámpírom veszettül káromkodik, miközben vérző karját szorítja magához, amiből egy facövek áll ki.  
– Esküszöm, ezért megöllek, te átkozott bugris! Ez volt a kedvenc ingem!   
– Démon! – lihegi a torzonborz figura, távolabb húzódva a dühöngő szőke alaktól.  
Sietősen közelebb lépek, és ekkor veszem észre a Draco dereka köré csavarodott hálót. Ezüst – állapítom meg, ahogy érzékelem a villanását. A SLEV tag a sötétben nem lát rendesen, csak szánalomra méltóan nyúl felém.  
– Segíts, alávalóan bűnre csábított minket, és közben Ralfot megölte, engem megsebesített…  
Csábítani? Ezzel most megleptek. Engem miért nem akart soha?! Ezek az alakok az esetei lettek volna? Felmérem a földön heverő, élettelen testet, valamint a rémülettől gubbasztó, beszélő roncsot, és agyam már sugározza is a lehetőségeket. Talán, ha nekem is szakállam lenne és…   
– Segítséget kérhetsz – hangzik el gúnyosan az engedély Dracótól, megfékezve elvaduló fantáziámat –, azonban éppen a páromtól kéred mindezt!   
– Meg akartál csalni, te hűtlen vámpír? – lépek elé.  
Letérdelve szakítom szét a hálót. A mögöttem lévő emberrel nem is foglalkozom, aki az ijedségtől most már tényleg alig kap levegőt.  
– Muszáj volt játszanom – feleli méregtől átitatott hangon. – Átkozott ezüst!  
Óvatosan simítom félre arcába hulló haját, hogy felmérjem a sérüléseit. Ujjaim bizseregnek, ahogy a selymes tincsek a bőrömhöz érnek. Már annyira vágytam az érintésük után, és most itt a lehetőség. Csakhogy teljesen alkalmatlan körülmények között vagyunk, ez pedig csökkenti az élvezetet. Vértől szennyezett arcába nézve lágyan próbálom letörölni a mocskot, nem sok eredménnyel. Aztán a karját veszem szemügyre… Rengeteg vért veszített, és mivel a karó még benne van, így nem tud a seb behegedni. Ki kell rántanom, de ez fájni fog neki még akkor is, ha gyorsan teszem mindezt – állapítom meg sajnálkozva. De még így is szerencsések vagyunk – a többes számon már meg sem lepődöm –, hogy nem a szívét érte a döfés.   
Beszéltetnem kell.  
– Mit tettél?   
– Átharaptam az egyikük nyakát – közli, és szemmel láthatóan nem tartozik a legkedvesebb emlékei közé. – A másikat csak felületesen tudtam megsebesíteni – a mondat végén szemei le-lecsukódnak a kimerültségtől, majd orv támadásomra haragosan néz rám. – Au! Egy állat vagy, ezt mindig is tudtam! Rohadt farkasok! – morgolódik összeszorított szájjal.  
– Sajnálom, édes, ez szükséges volt – felelem, miközben messzire hajítom a fadarabot.  
Aggódva szemlélem inge rongyai között a sebet, mely csak nem akar hegedni. Az ezüst teljesen kimerítette, ébredek rá, aztán a hátam mögötti, majd’ elfeledett embert villámgyorsan rántom elé. A férfi nyög a félelemtől, Draco meg az undortól.  
– Miért?! Vidd már innét ezt a borzalmat… – nyöszörgi erőtlenül.   
– Enned kell! – magyarázom türelmetlenül.   
– Belőle ugyan nem! – válaszolja utálkozva.  
A francba! – káromkodom magamban egy hatalmasat. Tisztán látom rajta, ahogy összeszorítja sápatag ajkait, hogy nem lesz hajlandó a majdnem önkéntes donorból lakomázni. Érzéketlenül lököm félre a kezeim között vonagló SLEV tagot, aki jó pár métert repül még úgy is, hogy „gyengéd” voltam. Otthon van az az undorító lötty, abból már csak hajlandó lesz inni. Gyorsan karjaimba kapom, mire teljes erővel tiltakozni kezd.  
– Tegyél le, átkozott dög! Képes vagyok a SAJÁT lábamon megállni!  
Nem törődöm az ágálásával, elindulok vele, de előtte még odavetem:  
– Veszem észre. Ha erőd birtokában lennél, már rég kiszabadultál volna.  
Megvető fújtatást kapok válasz gyanánt, aztán többre nem hagyva időt inkább elindulok, mert a makacs öszvér soha nem ismerné be gyengeségét, így felesleges vitáznom vele.   
Hazaérve Cicc fogad bennünket, majd értetlenül nyávogni kezd, mert a napok óta megszokott simogatást most nem kapja meg, hanem átlépve hagyom magam mögött. Pár lépéssel elérem a kanapét, mely éppen megfelel a célnak. Sejtettem, hogy az út során elvesztette az eszméletét, de látva csukott szemet és ijesztő sápadtságát, szívem összeszorul. Miért? Erre a kérdésre nem akarok választ találni; inkább a felesleges gondolatokat félresöpörve rohanok a konyhába. Mióta előreláthatólag vagy tíz évre összekötöttem az életemet egy vámpírral, hálát adok az égnek, hogy a gyógyulásához szükséges italát össze tudom dobni. Nekiállva nem vágok fintorokat, mint az elején, csak a sürgetést érzem, mert erre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy jobban legyen. Elkészítem, majd vissza térve az öntudatlan szőkeség arcát áttörlöm egy nedves ronggyal, aztán az orra alá tolom a kellő hőfokon gőzölgő italt.   
– Vidd innét – közli egyből, mikor végre magához tér.  
Értetlenül szemlélem utálkozását, hiszen tisztában vagyok a szükséges arányokkal, és pontosan tudom, hogy tökéletesen készítettem el a vérpótlóját. Türelmetlenül nyomom ajkához a csészét, mire minden erejét beleadva ellöki magától, és a kifröccsenő folyadékból rám is jut, amitől fájdalmasan szisszenünk fel mind a ketten. Gyorsan letépem magamról a felsőmet, majd mivel Draco jelenleg nincs olyan állapotban, hogy megtegye, önkényesen szabadítom meg ingétől. Csakhogy rá kell jönnöm, hogy talán hatalmas hibát követtem el; ugyanis így egy csábítóan félmeztelen vámpír hever előttem. Hatalmasat nyelve igyekszem összeszedni magam, mert ahogy az erdőben sem élvezhettem ki a helyzetet, úgy most sem alkalmas erre az idő.  
– Csinálok egy másik adagot – közlöm, visszafojtott vágytól terhes hangon –, azt azért már ne borítsd ki!   
Draco erőtlenül pillant fel rám, és fojtottan leheli:  
– Az is erre a sorsra fog jutni.  
Tényleg a végét járja – állapítom meg félve. Olyan tehetetlenül fekszik előttem, szinte megadóan, hogy legszívesebben könyörögni kezdenék: kérlek, legyél újra az a nagyképű seggfej, aki eddig voltál!  
– Mit csináltam rosszul...? Az arányokkal van baj? – hajolok aggodalmasan közelebb.  
Erőtlen fejrázást kapok válasz gyanánt, miközben szeme ismét lecsukódik. Mire állapotát feledve rázom meg, hogy maradjon ébren… és velem.  
– Mondd meg akkor, mit tehetek érted? – követelem haragosan a választ. – Bármit megteszek!  
Gúnyos mosoly tűnik fel ajkain, mintha vicceset mondtam volna.  
– Bármit? – érdeklődik szinte már kedvesen.  
Érzem, közel a csapda, de nem törődöm vele. Bólintva jelzem beleegyezésemet abba, amit csak kívánhat tőlem.  
– A véred – súgja –, csak az kell.  
A vágy apró nyilallása éri el a gyomromat, mert ajkai közül szemfogai gyöngyház színben sejlenek elő. A várakozó borzongás, mely hatalmába kerít a gondolattól, hogy száját érezhetem bőrömön, csodás, de egyben szörnyű is. Hogyan vágyhatom én erre?! Arcomra valószínűleg kiülhet belső harcom, melyet Draco totálisan félreért.  
– Sejtettem, hogy valami ilyen reakciót kapok tőled – jegyzi meg gúnyosan. – Hagyj magamra! – bocsát el, állapota ellenére is fensőbbséges gőggel. – Aludnom kell, és jól leszek.  
Szavait követően fogaimat csuklóm lágy húsába mélyesztem, hogy vért fakasszak. Az első csepp kicsordulásával együtt emelkedik meg a szemhéja, és vágyakozó, ezüstös tekintet tapad a sebre. Felé sem kell nyújtanom, mert a következő pillanatban jeges ujjakkal ragadja meg a karom, és ránt magához közel. A borzalom helyett, amit éreznem kellene, csupán mély elégedettség tölt el, ahogy a szőke fürtöket óvatosan félresimítom, míg Draco fogai fájdalmas erővel hatolnak belém. Hamarosan felülve szorosabb ölelésbe von, ami ellen egy csöpp kifogásom sincs, hiszen így én is kényelmesen átölelhetem. Szememet lecsukom egy idő után, mert a fájdalom, ahogy jött, úgy múlt is el, már csak élvezet marad, hogy táplálom és érezhetem a közelségét. A percnek egyszer csak vége szakad, mire csalódottan sóhajtok fel, és nézek le az angyali vonásokra. Egy angyal, akinek ajka véremtől vöröslik – módosítom sietősen.  
– Nem értelek – közlöm véleményemet rekedten.  
– Én sem téged – válaszolja, aztán ajkaimhoz hajolva kezdetben óvatosan, majd mivel nem tapasztal visszautasítást, már jóval bátrabban mélyíti csókunkat.   
__

_Perselus arcán egy nagyon ritka jelenség tűnt fel a kivetítőn látott eseménysorra: igaz, gúnyosan, de mosolygott, míg mellette ülve a másik fél szemöldökét ráncolva szemlélte a nem kívánt fordulatot.  
– Ideje lenne beismerned – érkezett a jóindulatú tanács.  
– Mit? – fordult Piton felé tettetett nyugalommal. – Nem látok én semmi különöset. Egy csók... – A kivetítőre nézve módosít. – …meg némi simogatás még nem jelent semmit!   
– A vereséget nem szégyen beismerni, Voldemort.  
A szólított gúnyosan horkantott fel.  
– Emlékezz erre a legvégén is! – közölte bosszúsan. – Ideje nekikezdeni a következő csapásnak – jegyezte meg.  
Aztán további szócséplésre nem vesztegetve az idejét, sietősen távozott, ugyanis a kivetítőn lévő páros kezdett zavarba ejtő módon belemerülni egymás felfedezésébe.   
– Mintha a SLEV akciód annyira sikeres lett volna – mondta ki hangosan véleményét Piton, mikor az ajtó becsukódott a haragvó alak mögött. – Igazából inkább ezekkel közelebb hozod őket, és nekem tennem sem kell semmit a fogadás megnyeréséért.   
Nyugodt elégedettséggel fordult vissza a feladatához, ez azonban hamarosan helytelenítő szemöldökráncolásba ment át, mivel a nem is oly rég még csókolózó pár, feledve a kívánalmat, egy meglehetősen fontos dolgon kezdett el vitázni: magyarán, kié legyen a „női” szerep.  
– Csodás! – állapította meg a kibontakozó jelenetet elemezve. – Még szerencse, hogy a másik hülye már nincs itt... most igazán örülhetne magának. _


	5. Nyerni minden áron

**Büszkeség – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

Szobámban ülve létezésem legnagyobb zavarával küszködök. Vágyaim olyan mértékben lángolnak, amit még eddig soha nem éreztem. Ezzel még talán nincs is semmi baj, viszont mindezt egy vérfarkas érte el, aki az illemre magasról tesz, valamint teljesen különbözik a kifinomult női ideálomtól. Az a csók hatott rám is, jobban, mint ezelőtt bármi. Nem elég, hogy a vérén kívül nem tudok már mást fogyasztani, most a csókja is függőséget fog okozni? Szörnyűséges ez a jövőkép!  
Kezeim közé kaparintva széttépek egy selyemvánkost, amit Cicc egy egészen újfajta játéknak fog fel, mert vidáman nyávogva veti magát a darabokra. Tehetetlenül fekszem hanyatt a plafont szemlélve, és nem érdekel a káosz, amit okoztam. Ajkamat harapdálom, öntudatlanul keresve ajkának íznyomatát, és mikor ráébredek, mit teszek, önutálattól telve fordulok oldalra, és bámulok bele egy megértő, zöld szempárba.  
– Eddig miért nem tűnt fel ez a hasonlóág? – teszem fel ezt a megválaszolhatatlan kérdést.  
Választ nem is várva vonom magamhoz a meleg kis testet, miközben magamban morgolódva állapítom meg:  
– Sajnos, kizárólag a szemetek színe egyezik.  
Eszembe ötlik felháborodottsága, mikor kifejeztem milyen vágyak égnek bennem, és olyan hevesen lökött el magától, hogy ha nem keringett volna bennem vére, bőven befejezte volna azt, amit az erdőben elkezdtek.

„Szükségem van rá!”

Az álomhoz közeledve még ez a gondolat keresztülfut rajtam, és közben örülök, hogy félálomban lévén erre nem fogok emlékezni, mert ezzel egy gyengeségemet ismerem be, amit egy Malfoy sem visel valami jól. 

**Büszkeség – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

Egyszerűen nem értem, miért kellett elrontani azt a tökéletes pillanatot. Mérgesen nézem a napfelkeltét, de világosságot csak nem gyújt bennem ez az égi tünemény. Minden jó volt, már amennyire jó lehet, ha kiderül, hogy vonzódsz a piócákhoz. 

_A vércsapolást – bár megalázó –, bevallom, élveztem._  
A csókot – utálom is érte magamat – szintén élveztem.  
AZONBAN az, hogy ÉN legyek a NŐ – azt biztos nem ÉLVEZTEM volna! 

Tisztában vagyok vele, mi a gond... annyira nem vagyok idióta, még ha ő annak is tart. Mind a ketten irányításhoz vagyunk szokva, azonban a mostani helyzetben egyikünknek engednie kellett volna, és nem értem, miért nem volt rá képes Malfoy. Egy alfahím számára elképzelhetetlen, hogy alárendelt szerepbe kerüljön. 

_Jól tetted, amúgy is, mióta tartod vonzónak a vámpírokat, akik csak lenéznek és megvetnek? – csendül fel egy gonosz hangocska fejemben._  
  
Igaza van – értek egyet. Draco egész lényével utál engem, én meg itt gyötrődöm miatta?! Azt már nem – határozom el magamat.  
__  
Voldemort sötéten vigyorogva dörzsölte össze tenyerét, mert a páros szenvedélyes fellángolása, ahogy jött, úgy égett is ki. A büszkeségnél nincsen rombolóbb erő, és ha kellő mértékben felpiszkálják, akkor kivédhetetlen. Mivel azonban eddig túlzottan elbizakodott volt, úgy határozott, némi egyéb lehetőségeket is kiaknáz, mert nagyon úgy tűnt most már számára is, hogy a szerelem nevű valami kezdi túlzottan megkörnyékezni az eddig lehetetlen párosnak vélt vámpír-vérfarkas duót.  
A lelkek megszerzése igazából már annyira nem is izgatta, csupán a mellé rendelt társnak akarta megmutatni, mire képes... igaz, még maga sem tudta, miért hajtja ez ekkora erővel. 

**Hadi készülődés – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

Egy stratégiai gyűlésen valószínűleg nem ábrándozással kellene töltenem az időt, mikor a veszély már szó szerint az ajtónkon kopogtat; az előző esti támadás túlzottan közel került a farkasok, és vámpírok fészkeihez is. Ennek ellenére sem tudom feldolgozni ébredésem utáni döbbenetemet, mert mielőtt eljöttem volna a vámpírok hadi tanácsához, előtte párom önként kínálta fel a vérét.  
„– Ha kell, akkor fogadd el” – mondta egyszerűen, majd felém nyújtotta csupasz karját.  
El kellett volna utasítanom, de azzal megtagadtam volna saját természetemet. Vérének íze – bár képtelenségnek tűnik – most még jobb volt, mint előtte. Többet, és még többet akarok belőle... előző este azonban elég határozottan kifejtette erről a véleményét.  
– Draco.  
Nevem hallatára körülnézek a bámuló tekintetek kereszttüzében.  
– Igen?  
– Megértetted, mit kell tenned?  
Mivel fogalmam sincs, miről volt eddig szó, ezért azt teszem, amit egy Malfoy tenni szokott kényes szituációkban.  
– Természetesen, igen.  
Észlelve az elégedett pillantást, tudom, a tökéletes választ adtam. Elégedetten süppednék vissza gondolataimba, azonban a következő szavakat nem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni:  
– Tehát, Draco megöli Harry Pottert, ami csupán szerencsétlen balesetnek fog tűnni a zűrzavarban. Ezzel pedig két legyet üthetünk egy csapásra, hiszen örökös híján kitör a dominancia harc a farkasoknál gyöngítve ezzel a klánt, és miután a SLEV-et elintézünk már könnyű dolgunk lesz lecsapni „szövetségeseinkre”. A területeiket felosztva ...  
Létezésem óta sok mindent elmondhattam magamról, és ezek között első helyen szerepelt, hogy érzelmeimet bármely helyzetben tökéletesen képes voltam palástolni. Ez egészen eddig igaz volt rám, míg egy szerencsétlen szövetség „kirakatbabája” lettem, mert azóta csak folyamatos pofára esések érnek, és most hallva a tervet ezt erősebben érzem, mint valaha.  
Vágyni egy vérfarkas vérére, sőt némi érzéki levezetést, még besorolhatom a normális késztetések közé, viszont halálának gondolata, amit én fogok okozni, szokatlan fájdalommal jár, melyet arcjátékom kísér, feledve a tökéletes higgadtság belém nevelt szabályait. Szerencsére, vagy ahonnét nézzük, a körülöttem lévőknek fel sem tűnik, hogy egy egészen kicsit megingott a Malfoy-álcám, és felfedtem előttük, hogy én is képes vagyok érezni. Oh, igen ez szerencse... azt hiszem – gondolom gyorsan magamhoz térve, majd figyelek a megbeszélésre, mert azért jó lenne tudni azt, amiről nyilvánvaló módon lemaradtam.  
_  
Perselus Piton bosszúsan sóhajtott fel, mert az események alakulása túlzottan felgyorsult. Mi a fenéért kell ezeknek máris megütközni a SLEV haderőkkel, mikor Draco és Potter épp hogy csak „ismerkednek”? Ez a fordulat egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, és sejtette, hogy kinek a keze lehet a dologban. Elismerően csettintett, mert valóban pazar húzás volt Voldemorttól, ahogy az események láncolatába behozta eme csavart._

 **Hadi készülődés – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

A lemenő nap sugarai kellemesen cirógatják meztelen mellkasomat, miközben kivédem Ron támadását, és oldalra vetődve rúgom ki a jobb lábát, hogy hanyatt döntve vigyem be a végső csapást.  
– Basszus, engedj már el! – lihegi, mikor a mellkasára térdelve szorítom ki belőle a szuszt.  
Elégedetten vigyorogva segítem fel, miután leszállok róla.  
– Jó voltál – dicsérem meg nagylelkűen, látva savanyú ábrázatát.  
– Nem eléggé – lihegi kelletlenül.  
Érdektelenül fordítok hátat, majd egy pillanattal később oldalra lépek, mivel észlelem támadási kísérletét. Az eredmény egy újra földön fekvő Ron Weasley.  
– Ez alávaló volt – közlöm vele a véleményem.  
– Egy próbát megért – morogja kelletlenül. – Felsegítesz? – érdeklődik eztán kedvetlenül.  
Elgondolkodva ráncolom szemöldökömet, mielőtt felelnék.  
– Hm… inkább nem. – Aztán az eredeti célom szerint állok neki megkeresni a harc hevében ledobott ingemet.  
– A vámpírod nem merít le kellőképpen. – Dünnyögve kiejtett szavai felkészületlen dühöt fakasztanak bennem. – Vagy éppen nem adja meg, amit kell...  
A ruhával nem törődve fordulok vissza, mire a szeme az összecsapástól izgatottan szikrázik fel, míg szája komisz mosolyra húzódik.  
Viharos szemek, tüzes szenvedély a tegnapi éjszaka emléke forralja véremet.  
_„ A csók közben váratlanul hátamon találom magamat, miközben a korábban jeges, addigra viszont már felmelegedő test súlya szorít maga alá. Bőrének érintése furcsán ismerősnek tűnik, pedig életemben nem voltam még ilyen helyzetben… férfival biztos nem. Hajába markolva élvezem fürtjeinek lágyságát, miközben elmerülnék a pillanat gyönyörűségében egészen addig, míg meg nem érzem mohó kezek tapintását éledező férfiasságom környékén. A homály lassan oszlik, ahogy az első gombok kipattannak helyükről, hogy a kíváncsi kezek kalandozásának helyet adjanak. Kábult agyammal kezdem felfogni, hogy szó szerint alul vagyok… pedig nekem kellene vezetni, mégis helyette engem vezetnek. Alfa farkas az ilyen?! Bármennyire is élvezem a mellkasomon kalandozó szájat, az érintést… véget kell vetnem neki, és átvenni az irányítást, bármily kellemes is… „_  
– Érzékeny pontra tapintottam, Harry? – szemtelen kérdése vet véget gondolataimnak.  
– Készülj fel, hogy fájni fog! – válaszolom fenyegető éllel, mielőtt rávetődnék.

 **Indulatok – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

Türelmetlenül járkálok, míg a macska körülöttem kering, miközben nyávogva jelzi felháborodottságát, miszerint teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyom. Zavartan simítom hátra arcomba hulló tincseimet, melyek most szabadon omlanak le a vállamon. Mióta csak hazaértem a több órája tartó tanácskozásból, arra várok, hogy végre Potter is visszatérjen.  
– Lehet, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy mennyi ideig voltam távol – mondom ki hangosan a gondolatot, mely várakozásom harmincadik percében fogant meg bennem.  
Azt, hogy ez bántana, határozottan tagadom, csakúgy, mint a tervezett feladatom véghezvitelét. Egyszerűen csak ki vagyok éhezve rá... vagyis a vérére, hiszen a fura nyavalyám otthoni körülmények között sem szűnt meg, pedig még megpróbáltam egy általam egészen addig, vonzónak talált vámpír nő vérét is venni. Az eredmény csúfos kudarc, valamint szégyenletes mosdóba való rohanás volt.  
Zavartan harapok alsó ajkamba, és a rám annyira nem jellemző tétovasággal töprengek, hogy most menjek-e megkeresni, mikor is hangos és ijesztően hamis énekszó üti meg fülemet. Ezután az értetlen Ciccet felkapva leülök a legközelebbi kanapéra, és tökéletes higgadtság látszatát adva várom az érkezést, ami durván öt perc múlva be is következik.  
– Aztán kérdezte, kérek-e csókot, mire mondtam: annál jóval többet is akarok…  
Teljes hangerős belépőjét gúnyosan vágom félbe.  
– Tehát ebből áll a vérfarkas kiképzés?! Egész nap italozol!  
Habár a dalt félbeszakítottam, a hangulatát nem törtem meg, mert bugyuta vigyorral kísérve érkezik válasza:  
– Csak egy részében. Amúgy is, te beszélsz? Azt mondtad, csak egy kis időre mész át arra a hadgyűlésre. Mit csináltál ennyi ideig?  
Nevetséges számonkérése, valamint részeges botladozása láttán elengedem a szabadulni vágyó cicát, hogy aztán magára hagyjam a részeg idiótáját, akivel még veszekedni sincs már kedvem. Szándékomban egy erős rántás akadályoz meg, mire oldalra nézve azt kell tapasztalnom, hogy durva kezek fojtogató szorítása már a második kedvenc selyemingemet teszik tönkre.  
– Mit is mondtam az engedély nélküli érintésről? – érdeklődöm kedveskedve, és eldöntöm, hogy nem érdekel ittas állapota; a földet is feltörlöm vele, ha nem enged el azonnal.  
– Érzem a parfümje illatát! Ki volt az?! Mondd el azonnal! – követelőzik borgőzös lehelettel. – Előző nap két férfi, most meg ki volt soron?  
Értelmetlen gyanúsítgatására az a csepp türelmem is elpárolog, ami volt. Távolabb lököm, s a hangos reccsenés, ami kíséri, jelzi, ingem nem bírta a további gyűrődést.  
– Mit érdekel? Ahogy nézem, te sem unatkoztál!  
– Válaszolj! – indul meg újra vicsorogva.  
Bosszúsan észlelem támadási szándékát, majd egy pillanat alatt a földre szorítom, ami gyerekjáték, tekintve, hogy részeg. Ezután pedig már hiába vergődik alattam, mert ha én nem akarom, akkor nem fog tudni szabadulni, és most pontosan így jó nekem.  
– Ennyire tudni akarod? – lehelem, ajkához hajolva. – Nem adtad meg nekem, amire vágytam! – emlékeztetem a visszautasítására, mire zöld szeme összeszűkül a dühtől. – Minden jogom megvan máshoz fordulni, ha itthon nem kapom meg. Talán nincs igazam, kedves? – érdeklődöm arcvonásait szemlélve, melyeken a különböző érzések figyelhetők meg; harag, csalódás és fájdalom.  
Fejét oldalra fordítja, mellyel nyakának csábító íve ingerlően tárul szemeim elé.  
– Ittál is belőle?  
Nyelvem hegyén már ott van a válasz, hogy „Igen, megtettem!”; de valamiért mégsem vagyok képes hazudni, holott eddig ez sem okozott soha gondot.  
– Nem, képtelen voltam – vallom be akaratlanul az igazságot.  
Alkoholtól kába tekintete rám tapad, és furcsa szorítást érzek a szívem táján.  
– Nem?  
– Szomjazom – súgom, figyelmen kívül hagyva kérdését. – Engeded?  
Ismét elfordítja fejét, miközben tettetett érdektelenséggel válaszol.  
– Tegnap is hagytam...  
További biztatásra nem várva hajolok a kívánatos nyakhoz, hogy végre megkóstoljam a mennyországot. Vére, bár alkohollal keveredik, így is édesen árad szét bennem, és közben tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy amennyire élvezem az „evést”, ugyanannyira társam is kedveli az események menetét. Mi sem bizonyítja ezt jobban, hogy hallom túlfűtött nyöszörgését, amivel más irányú vágyaimat is teljesen felcsigázza. Kissé eltávolodva veszem szemügyre áldozatomat: Kócos fekete fürtök, zabálni valóan pirosló ajkak, és a vágytól résnyire nyílt smaragd szemek.  
– Akarsz, Harry?  
Tétovázását észleve már mozdítanám csípőmet, hogy érezze, vérén kívül mennyivel többre is vágyom, aztán mégsem teszem. Megadom neki a választás szabadságát, ezért lassan távolabb húzódom, amiben a körém kulcsolódó karok akadályoznak meg. Váratlan támadása miatt teljes erővel zuhanok rá, majd eljut hozzám rekedt suttogása:  
– Igen – belegyezése örömteli meglepetés az előző visszautasítása után.  
Ezután már nincs szükség további szavakra. Miközben tépjük egymásról a ruháinkat, feledek mindent, és ha megkérdeznék miként jutottam el „A” pontból „B”-be, nem lennék képes választ adni rá. Egyet tudok: nagyon jó érezni őt... sőt, több, mint jó, mert tökéletes ez a pillanat.  
__  
A dühtől szinte bordóban játszó szemmel vágtatott be az irodába fittyet hányva az illemre, kopogás nélkül.  
– Ebben a te kezed van!  
Piton rendíthetetlen nyugalommal folytatta az írást.  
– Nem befolyásoltam közvetlenül a döntéseiket – közölte tökéletes higgadtsággal. – Szabadon választottak, és ők egymást akarták. A fogadásunk értelmében szabályosan jártam el.  
– Hagyd már abba az írást! – utasította a tomboló Sötét Őr a másikat. – Valamit tettél, hogy ezek ketten egymásnak estek! - Kellemetlenül megborzongott az emlék hatására... azok aztán nem tétováztak.  
Mivel Perselusnak nem igen akaródzott engedelmeskedni a parancsnak, úgy döntött, majd ő kézbe veszi a dolgokat. Egy mozdulattal az íróasztal előtt teremve hajolt a makacsul körmölő kéz fölé, mikor is szigorú, koromfekete pillantás siklott az arcára.  
– A bor.  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza zavartan.  
Eddig nem is tűnt fel neki, hogy a Fény Őr egész vonzó benyomást kelt, és éjsötét tekintete erejének nagyon nehezen lehet ellenállni. A zavaros gondolat hatására szerencsére gyorsan biztonságos távolba húzódott, és most már inkább saját magára volt mérges. „Mi a fenéért gondoltam, hogy vonzó? A sötétség minden teremtményének nevére, ez is amiatt a dolog miatt van” – állapította meg.  
– A bor – ismételte meg eközben rejtett gúnnyal Piton.  
– Mit csempésztél bele?  
– Ezt meg azt. A lényeg, hogy a valódi vágyuk tőrt elő. – A válasz közben pedig már hajolt is az oly fontos papírja fölé. – Most pedig, kérlek, hagyj már végre dolgozni!  
– Akkor is én fogok nyerni!  
– Persze, persze – érkezett az érdektelen helyeslés Perselustól, aki visszatért fő tevékenységéhez: a jegyzeteléshez. 

**Szokatlan állapot – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

Megtettem. Meg én. Ezek a gondolatok kergetik egymást bennem szünet nélkül, miközben fogalmam sincs, miként is kerültem a szobámba. Sajnos nem csak a testemben terjengő fájdalom jelzi, mi történt, hanem emlékezetem is hiánytalanul sugározza az információkat, így nincs homályos folt.  
Önként, saját döntésem által léptem át egy olyan határvonalat, amit úgy hittem, soha nem tudnék megtenni, és a legrosszabb, hogy mindezt még nem is tartom undorítónak. Választhattam, és döntöttem egy szemvillanás alatt. Akartam a fölöttem lévő testet, és mindegy volt, milyen formában kapom meg. A féltékenység nem várt erőt adott arra, hogy döntésemet megkönnyítse... az az édeskés illat őrjítő volt.  
Megbántam tettemet? Nem, az viszont zavar, hogy ébredéskor egyedül találtam magam. Meglehetősen óvatosan mászok az ágy szélére, miközben minden mozdulat fáj. Bár a testem rendkívül gyorsan képes meggyógyítani önmagát, de a vérveszteség, valamint a szokatlan szex még számomra is megterhelő volt.  
Legközelebb már biztos könnyebb lesz a másnap – állapítom meg, miközben felkelek az ágyból, hogy aztán ráébredve, min is töprengek, visszazuhanjak a fekhelyre. – Lesz legközelebb is?  
A választ nem kell sokáig keresnem: Minden bizonnyal igen. De akkor már én leszek a domináns fél… azt hiszem.  
_  
Voldemort legszívesebben a haját tépte volna dühében, mivel a szénája nem állt valami jól. Az egyedüli biztató dolog az volt, hogy nem vallottak színt nyilvánosan, sőt, még semmiféle érzelmet nem vallottak be. A bimbózó érzéseknek azonban, végett kell vetni... de hogyan?_

 

 **Két tűz között – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

Kötelességem egyrészt a vámpírokhoz köt, míg új keletű vágyaim egy várfarkashoz – ez mondjuk meglepő még nekem is. Az viszont tény, hogy a kettő együtt nem működhet.  
Céltalanul bolyongok a gyermekkorom óta ismert, zegzugos folyosókon gondolataimba mélyedve.  
Előző este, mikor vágyaim magukkal ragadtak, minden olyan egyszerű volt, ébredéskor azonban a gondok elemi erővel zuhantak rám, ahogy egy meztelen test simult hozzám bizalommal. Óvatosan felkelve álltam neki összeszedni ruháim darabjait, aztán óvatosan felkarolva a hálóba vittem Harryt. Szám a helyzet ellenére csúfosan reszketett, hiszen egy hatalmas és büszke alfa farkas hevert karjaim között, akár egy gyermek. Az, hogy ráadásul meztelen volt, még pikánsabbá tette a szituációt. Az ágyra letéve, látva elégedett mosolyát, az egyre jobban megszokott gyengédség hulláma töltött el. Ennek azonban gyorsan vége szakadt, mikor mozgolódása felhívta figyelmem testének különösen ínycsiklandó részeire. Sietősen ráterítettem egy takarót, majd a felkelő Nappal nem törődve magam mögött hagytam őt, mert szükségem volt egy kis időre, míg rendbe teszem megzavart lelkem mélységeit.  
Szerencsére a Nap nem tűzött erősen, így kibírtam az utat... még jó, hogy a SLEV nem tudja, hogy bár az erős sugárzás nem tesz nekünk túl jót, pár órát azért képesek vagyunk elviselni, noha megvan az ára. Most, azonban meglepő módon nem is volt olyan rossz, mint szokott; valószínűleg a vér – amely kering bennem – segített legyőzni a gyengeséget.  
Váratlan megjelenésemben szerencsére semmi furcsát nem találtak, és azóta sem háborgattak, aminek igazán örülök, egészen addig, míg Blaise-be nem botlom.  
– Draco, már észre se veszel egy barátot? – állít meg gúnyolódva. – Végül is, még a mézeshetekben vagy! – Az utolsó szavaknál méricskélő pillantást vet nyakamra. – Elég tüzes! Ez biztos nem Pansy jele... ahogy hallottam, több váza is áldozatául esett, miután elhagytad a kastélyt.  
– Mi van? – értetlenkedem.  
– A nyakad – magyarázza. – Nem is vetted észre? Ez nem jellemző rád.  
Bosszúsan ugrok egy közeli tükörhöz, a nap folyamán először véve szemügyre magamat, ami tényleg meglepő... és akkor meglátom.  
– Basszus! – morranok fel, az ingem hasítékából kilátszó szívásnyomra meredve. – Miért nem gyógyult ez be?!  
– Valószínűleg azért, mert tudat alatt nem akartad, hogy eltűnjön a jel – közli segítőkészen. – Tehát egy vérfarkas – állapítja meg.  
Egy pillanatig habozok, de valahogy ez a mondat kellett, hogy rájöjjek, nincs is min gondolkodnom.  
– Egy vérfarkas – ismétlem meg a mondatot, hogy aztán végül kihívóan feltegyem a kérdést. – Valami baj van vele?  
– Részemről semmi, de apád nagyszabású terveivel ez nem egyezik – adja beleegyezését a dologba, amire amúgy nincs szükségem, de nem tagadom, jólesik, hogy legalább rá számíthatok. – Különben italozás közben...  
– Italozás? – vágok közbe érdeklődően, mire a sápadt arcon csöpp pír fut keresztül.  
– Tegnap pár vérfarkassal... – állna neki magyarázkodni, hogy aztán végül felháborodottan folytassa. – Te lefeküdtél egyikükkel! – hangzik el a vád nem alaptalanul. - Mi viszont csak ittunk pár kört!  
A falnak támaszkodva szemlélem különös reakcióját, és a fejemet tenném rá, hogy párnál többet vedeltek.  
– Mi a lényeg, Blaise?  
– Arra a megállapításra jutottunk, hogy nem is tudjuk, miért utáljuk a másikat! Érted? – Aztán, mivel válaszomat hiába várja, levonja a következtetését. – Nem is figyelsz rám, mi?  
– Nem – vallom be, mivel gondolataim a meztelen Harry Potter körül járnak. – Beszélnem kell vele! 

Sebesen indulok el, az utánam kiáltott szavakkal – Teljes erővel süt a nap! – nem is törődve. Hiszen ha elég gyors vagyok, nem lesz baj ebből sem, ráadásul éjszaka bőségesen táplálkoztam.  
__  
Perselus elégedetten bólintott, mert sejtette, ha Draco visszatér a kiindulási pontjához, végre színt vallanak egymásnak. Ezzel pedig a fogadás egy megalázó verességgel érhet véget, amit előreláthatólag nehezen fog elfogadni egy Sötét Őr. Sajnos, Perselus Piton a felett érzett öröme miatt, hogy győzött, megfeledkezett a legfőbb szabályról: ne igyál előre a medve bőrére!  
Ez a mondat éppenséggel Draco belépőjével jutott eszébe, mikor is magáról megfeledkezve, csalódottan kiáltott fel:  
– Ez nem lehet igaz! Átkozott, Voldemort!

 **Valami elromlott, de nagyon – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

Draco viselkedése lassan már a levegőt is megfagyasztja körülöttem, és mikor felkínáltam a véremet, hogy jeget törjek, olyan mély megvetéssel nézett rám, mintha valami szentségtelen ajánlatot tettem volna neki. Hol romlott el ennyire? Kétségbeesetten nézem, ahogy szó nélkül becsapja az ajtót, hogy ismét részt vegyen egy „titkos” gyűlésen. Egy napja nem evett, és most már látom a különbséget a jól táplált és az éhező énje között.  
Az aggódás, amit érzek iránta, gúzsba köt, főleg úgy, hogy tudom, hamarosan nyílt terepen ütközünk meg a SLEV csapatokkal. Nem mehet harcolni, ha gyenge, de tudom jól, nem állíthatom meg... nincs hozzá jogom, legalábbis szerinte. Bosszúsan indulok utána, és kirohanva utol is érem, ezzel is bizonyítva magam előtt, hogy igazam van a gyengülésében. Vállát megragadva perdítem magam felé, és dühösen közlöm vele véleményemet.  
– Innod kell, mert így nem harcolhatsz! – nyújtom felé karomat.  
Ezüst szeme felszikrázik a dühtől, és bármit megadnék, ha a vágy lenne az, amitől testén apró remegés fut keresztül.  
– Nem iszom belőled többet, Potter!  
– Már mondtam, hogy csak meglátogatott! Nem akartam tőle semmit! – ismétlem újra, amiket már jó párszor elmondtam, mióta bekövetkezett az a szerencsétlen eset.  
– Ezért volt a karjaid között?  
– Elbotlott, és...  
– Nem érdekel! – vág közbe durván. – Holnap alkonyatkor megütközünk, aztán soha többé nem kell elviselnem a látványodat! – rázza le magáról karomat, és indul meg sebesen.  
Tagjaim nem mozdulnak, harag gyúl szívemben a büszke vámpír ellen, aki nem hajlandó elhinni, hogy Ginny felajánlkozása nem jelentett számomra semmit, hiszen rá vártam. Mikor visszatért, éppen a lehető legfinomabban igyekeztem lefejteni magamról. Ezt mondjuk Draco meg is tette helyettem, bár óvatosnak nem nevezném mozdulatait. Utána próbáltam elmondani az igazságot, de nem lehetett vele beszélni. A fájdalom, ami a tekintetében volt, mikor meglátott bennünket, pár pillanat múlva már nem is volt ott... viszont jeges közönye visszatért, és most már nem csak rám, de még Ciccre is kiterjedt.  
– Elegem van – közlöm eltökélten miközben „párom” már messze jár. – Véget akarsz vetni a kapcsolatunknak? Hát legyen. Én is ezt akarom! Ez a házasság egy átok!  
__  
– Nyertem – állapította meg Voldemort leplezetlen elégedettséggel.  
– Nem.  
– El kéne fogadnod, hogy vesztettetek.  
– Ha nem vetetted volna be Ginnyt, már rég bevallották volna az érzéseiket. Neked kellett volna méltósággal elfogadni a vereséget!  
Voldemort különös módon egész vonzónak találta a legendás türelmét elveszteni látszó Perselus Pitont. Remélte, hamarosan még jobban magán kívül láthatja majd, mikor is ténylegesen megnyeri a fogadást, amihez már csak annyi kell, hogy valamelyikük meghaljon a csatamezőn. A legjobb lenne, ha egymás keze által történne. Az igazán szép befejezés volna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Egy csata vége – Draco Malfoy szemszögéből**

A harc véres és kegyetlen, nem is akarok belegondolni, hány barátot vesztettem el. Hiába vagyunk gyorsabbak, erősebbek, mint az emberek, ha létszámbeli fölényben vannak, így kiegyenlített a harc. Egy nyakat eltörök, de mindjárt jön a következő, akinek muszáj kioltanom életét, ha élni akarok.   
Fáradt vagyok, szemem káprázik, és bánom, hogy nem vettem Harry vérét, mikor lehetőségem volt rá, de a haragom egyszerűen nem engedte. A csalódás, amit éreztem, mikor láttam azzal a vörössel... fájdalmas volt. Ráébredtem, hogy én, aki soha nem voltam gyenge, most az vagyok, miatta. Úgy tértem vissza hozzá, hogy el akartam ismerni érzelmeim meglétét, bele sem gondolva, mit jelent mindez. Fájdalom, kétség, mind együttes erővel zuhant rám, és utána jött a bizalmatlanság, mikor belépve megláttam, hogy valami vörös nőcskét ölelget.   
Magyarázata nem érdekelt, és csak azért áldom a Sorsot, hogy nyilvánosan nem adtam tanújelét bolondságomnak, ezzel pedig nem szegtem meg hűségemet, ami Apámhoz köt. Ha önmagam előtt el is veszítettem a becsületemet, legalább a külvilág számára megmaradt - a látszat.   
Kecsesen kikerülök egy felém suhanó karót, hogy aztán vakmerő támadómat a földre döntve hagyjak benne maradandó sérüléseket, majd folytatom pusztító utamat, mint ahogy körülöttem mindenki.   
Tekintetem vadul cikázik, mert már elég nagy a zűrzavar ahhoz, hogy ne tűnjön fel egy „baleset”. Igen, meg fogom tenni – bíztatom magamat. Megölöm Harry Pottert és utána olyan leszek, mint régen.  
Rideg, szenvtelen... Miért nem boldogít ez a kilátás? Rohadt szerelem! Ezen kedves gondolatok közben veszem észre a harcoló Pottert, aki éppen messzire hajít egy embert.   
_Képes vagyok megölni?_  
Oldalra fordulva védi ki a következő támadást, miközben haja arcába csapódik.  
– Hülye, miért nem kötötted össze? – morgom helytelenítően.  
Aztán észreveszem a hátulról törtető SLEV tagot, és ösztöneim azt jelzik, hogy ez kivédhetetlen a számára. Ezzel már nincs is szükség a közbelépésemre, amivel kivonható a forgalomból a Potter örökös.   
Nem is kell semmit sem tennem.   
Most már koncentrálhatok a csatára. Igen, nem fogok tenni semmit sem... aztán mégis azon veszem észre magamat, hogy testem tőlem függetlenül mozdul. Kivédeni én sem tudom a csapást, csak éppen a test, amibe fúródik a fegyver, az nem Potteré.  
– A francba ezzel az átkozott önfeláldozással.

**Ne hagyj itt – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

Karok fonódnak körém, hogy aztán valamiféle tompa nyögés érjen el hozzám. Agyam még nem, de szívem már tudja, ki van mögöttem, és eszeveszett dühvel szorítom magamhoz a testét, míg a mérgezett fegyverrel vagdalkozó alakot egy ökölcsapással hatástalanítom. A körülöttem lévő zűrzavarral nem törődve óvatosan leereszkedem a földre. Draco sápadt, fehér bőre csúnya, szürke árnyalatot kezd ölteni, és szeme fényét veszti. A sebből patakzó vér ijesztően gyorsan színezi pirosra az öltözékét.  
– Igyál – nyújtom felé több helyen is vérző karomat.  
– Nem – tolja félre erőtlenül. – Nem tehetem.   
– Miért? – kiáltok fel kétségbeesetten. – Megmondtam, nem akartam Ginnyt! Rád vártam… – szorítom magamhoz hevesen karcsú alakját.   
– Én... meg akartalak ölni – válaszolja.  
– Nem érdekel, hiszen helyette megmentettél! Igyál végre!  
– Meghalhatsz te is – emlékeztet szelíden. – A folyékony ezüst a vérbe jutott, és...  
Szavait figyelmen kívül hagyva mélyesztem fogaimat bőrömbe és átlyukasztva, véremet számba véve hajolok Draco fölé, hogy így vágjam félbe érveit. Aztán többször megismétlem a műveletet, míg a végére azt mondom:  
– Ha meghalok, akkor veled halok... szeretlek.  
– Bolond – leheli gúnyosan –, de így szeretlek – ránt magához, majd tapasztja rám a száját.

Körülöttünk tombol a káosz, néhol fájdalmas sikolyok törnek fel, miközben teljesen alkalmatlan időben romantikázunk. Szorítjuk egymást, hiszen megtaláltuk a másik felet, akire szükségünk van ahhoz, hogy az örökkévalóság elviselhető legyen.   
_  
A kivetítőn futó képek hatására Voldemort dühe egyre fokozódott, ahogy az egyik esemény követte a másikat.  
– Nem akarsz mondani valamit? – érdeklődött Piton kedveskedve.  
– Nem! – morrant fel a bosszús Sötét Őr.  
– Biztos?  
Voldemort, széke karfájába markolva, mély levegőt vett, hogy felkészüljön az önelégültség okozta kínra, aztán megszólalt:  
– Vesztettem.  
– Tessék? – hajol közelebb a győztes fél.  
– Vesztettem! – ismerte el vereségét ordítva. – Most már békén lehet hagyni! Ki gondolta volna, hogy ezt fogja tenni!?  
Perselus egész aranyosnak találta a duzzogó Voldemortot, és úgy határozott, ideje befejezni az előjátékot, hogy a tettek mezejére lépjenek.  
– Mi van, ha azt mondom, nem elég? – lehelte a védelmét teljesen leengedő vöröslő szeműnek.  
– Hm? – fordult felé értetlenül, mikor egy meleg száj tapadt ajkaira. – Mi... a fene... – nyögte ki két puszi között, aztán fel is adta a küzdelmet, mert már egy ideje titkon azon töprengett, milyen is lenne látni a szenvedélytől égő Perselus Pitont. Fogadni mert volna, hogy nem akármilyen élményben lesz része.   
Ezzel pedig egy időre már nem hangzottak el felesleges szavak, hanem elégedett sóhajok töltötték be a termet./_

 

**Egy új kezdet – Harry Potter szemszögéből**

 

Az, hogy túléltük a csatát, még mindig hihetetlen számomra, és valószínűleg csak annak köszönhető, hogy barátaink nem hagytak minket cserben, és saját épségüket kockáztatták, míg észhez nem tértünk Dracóval. Ki győzött végül? Senki... Szomorúan húzom el számat boldogságom ellenére is, mert a csata mind a két oldalon nagy veszteségekkel járt, de sehol sem volt meg végül az a bizonyos végső győzelem. Egy időre béke köszönt be, ez bizonyos, de nincsenek kétségeim afelől, hogy várnak még ránk harcok, de ez a jövő zenéje. A mostani pillanat minden eljövendő gond ellenére is a boldogságról szól, amit maradéktalanul ki akarok élvezni.  
Az ágyban fekve – természetesen csupaszon – várom, hogy Draco is méltóztasson csatlakozni hozzám, aki abban a szerencsében részesült, hogy Ciccet kell kiengesztelnie. Megérkezve a cica még csak rá sem fújt életem szöszijére, aki ezt meglehetősen morcosan fogadta, bár megértette a dolgot, hiszen saját magának köszönhette ezt a bánásmódot.   
– Azt mondta csak egy pillanat lesz – állapítom meg bosszankodva, hogy az a pillanat már egy órája elmúlt.  
Türelmetlenül nézem az ajtót, mikor tárul fel, mikor is végre egy nagyon elégedett Draco Malfoy sétál be, győzedelmesen vigyorogva.  
– Mit vetettél be? – érdeklődöm feltérdelve az ágyon.  
– Személyes varázsomat – hajol meg játékosan.  
– Az nálam is jöhet – válaszolom incselkedve. – Aztán az is tartson legalább egy órát!  
– Csak addig? – mered rám felháborodva.  
– Ha többre is képes vagy – ragadom meg karjait, amint elég közel kerül hozzám –, nem fogok panaszkodni.   
Hevesen vonnám magamra, de a mozdulat közben megakaszt. Kérdően nézek vissza rá, nem értve, miért nem ölel úgy, mint legutóbb.  
– Akarsz engem? – teszi fel a kérdést olyan különös hangsúllyal, amit még nem hallottam.  
– Persze – válaszolom mohón, és már csókolnám is, ám kitér. – Mi van?  
– Nem érted – simít végig arcomon gyengéden. – Akarsz?  
Megértem a kérdést, valamint a hangsúlyt. Az, hogy önként vállaltam volna a „lány” szerepet továbbra is, abból fakadt, hogy a szerelemben teljesen mindegy, melyik szerepben vagy, és a büszkeség nem állhat az érzések útjába.  
– Szeretnélek – lehelem. – Viszont akkor Apád újra meg akar majd öletni!  
– Ez visszatart? – érdeklődik huncut mosollyal.  
– Nem – válaszolom, hogy aztán átvéve az irányítást, magam alá szorítsam. – Szeretlek.  
– Különben nem is engedném – indokolja döntését.  
– Gyengéd leszek, és...   
– Ajánlom is, vagy több alkalmad nem lesz – közli velem véleményét. – Megcsókolsz, vagy csak az időt húzod?  
– Nagyképű – motyogom fölé hajolva.

Ajkaimat harapdálva utolsó értelmes gondolataim egyike, hogy unatkozni aztán nem fogok emellett a nagyképű vámpír mellett. Sokat fogunk nevetni, szeretkezni, és persze veszekedni, hogy aztán minél több kibékülős szexet tartsunk. Bármit is tartogasson jövőnk, kitartunk egymás mellett jóban, és persze rosszban is, hiszen erről szól a házasság.   
__

_Dumbledore az MP3-lejátszója által hallgatott zene ritmusára lépkedve olvasta közvetlen munkatársai üzenetét._

_„D.  
Kivettük az évszázados szabinkat! Ne keress, ne üzenj, és kérlek, ne is gondolj ránk! _

_VOLDEMORT  
(Ps.: Nyertél)”_

_„Tisztelt Dumbledore!_

_Úgy határoztam, kiveszem a régóta esedékes szabad évtizedeimet. A következő ötven évre szükséges aktákat rendszereztem, valamint megbízható munkatársra bíztam a további teendőket. Hiba nem lehetséges, ezért kérem, próbáljon ne segíteni nekik a további zökkenőmentes munka érdekében._

_Üdvözlettel:  
Perselus Piton”_

_A ősz figura elégedetten kuncogva fejezte be az olvasást.  
– Tudtam én, hogy illenek egymáshoz! – pördült meg a tengelye körül teljes győzelme tudatában.   
Ezután vidáman folytatta legveszélytelenebb tevékenységét, a táncot. Az viszont már jóval veszélyesebb volt, hogy eközben már a következő szerelmi áldozatokon törte fejét. _

**Vége**  



End file.
